New Place, Same Problems
by blacknblu30
Summary: The Lightwoods move, thinking it will help their son cleanse of his "dirty thought". The kids meet the neighbor who may just help Alec heal. *please read, give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm not CC she owns what you know!**_

_**I'm trying my hand at this so please let me know what you think. I haven't done FF like this before and am kind of nervous. There will some abuse in it though, so just a warning.**_

_**ALEC**_

"Breath, you can do this." I chanted to myself as I watched the trees go by. A new home, a new place. Maryse and Robert, who I refuse to call mom and dad anymore thought this was a good idea. That moving would change me, that the country would change me. You see, we lived in New York City, upper Manhatten to be exact, and I loved it. My twin sister, Isabelle, and our adopted brother, Jace, loved it as well. They were the only ones that knew me, the real me. I had confided in Jace before Isabelle though. We had been friends since diapers and when his parents died, he moved in with us since Maryse and Robert were his godparents. I had a small crush on him and he called me on it about two years ago. Isabelle found out when I woke up from a dream, a nightmare really.

See, Maryse isn't our real mother, she's just our stepmom. She put all these "holier than thou" things into my father's head, but we knew the truth. We knew what she did to me, to Jace, every night. Jace thinks that's why I'm the way I am. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was that way already. I still remember the first time she came to my and Jace's room, we were six. She made up all these stories on why she did what she did; all she really did though was make Jace a manwhore. I stayed away from girls, obviously, but also guys. She, through snooping, found my journal and showed to my dad. That's why we're moving to upstate New York, a little town called Ithaca. We hadn't really heard of it, but it was small.

Isabelle had to leave her boyfriend, Will, and Jace his many conquests were very upset with him not being there. They didn't blame me though, they told me we'd get through it. I watched as we pulled up to an old Victorian style home that looked like it needed work. We all climbed out and Isabelle, my darling sister, ran up to claim her room. Jace and I followed, after getting out bags. Isabelle had picked out a room on the second floor, Jace heading to the one across from him. I continued walking, just wanting to get a lay out of the place. There was a staircase behind one of the doors in the hall and I walked up it. At the top was an empty room with it's own bathroom, probably an old servants quarters. I sat on the old bed that was still there and sighed.

"This is awesome, it's like your own apartment."

I looked up to see Isabelle leaning against the post on the top of the stairs. I just shrugged and she walked in, leaving me to my thoughts. I watched her and she went to the window, looking out. "We have very cute neighbor, brother."

"You can see someone?" I asked, heading over to the window.

She was right, he had tan skin and black spikes with a dash of pink throughout them. He was dancing while talking on his phone and I smiled.

"Maybe you'll actually make a friend."

I looked down to see my sister looking at me. "Not likely, sister. This place is so fucking small, I'm sure I wouldn't be welcomed if anyone found out. I'm sure that's why the monster chose this town and got dad to follow her bidding."

Isabelle sighed and took my hand. "You could be wrong, Alec. That boy has pink in his hair. I didn't get that good of a look, but I'm sure I saw him sparkle."

I just chuckled as we heard Robert call up for us to help with some boxes.

I followed my sister after gazing to the window once more. We got down and the parental units asked if we found a room and Isabelle told them about the space I found. Maryse looked please and it reminded me to put in the padlock Jace and I had gotten me. After we got out own room, she came to mine and left him alone. I gulped a bit and Jace winked at me. Robert wouldn't listen when my brother and sister tried to tell him what was going on, just thought it was us trying to stay after our darling stepmom showed him my journal, after she ripped some out of it of course. I took the last of my boxes up to my room and got started on the closet, putting my things up. I heard a knock and looked to the stairs to see Jace with a hammer. I cocked a brow at him and he shurgged, "Here's the key. She'd have to litterally break the door to get to you. Izzy told me about the neighbor."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, getting back to my clothes. I heard him walking around and as I finished with the last of my jeans I turned to see him coming from the bathroom.

"Have you looked in there? It's got one of those tubs you like."

"Yea, Did you lock your door too? You're closer to them now."

He nodded, "Izzy insisted. 'we have to protect each other' was her excuse when she gave me the lock."

I smiled and ripped the tape of the box so I could break it down, hearing the doorbell.

"Well, she's right. The bitch may not want to come all the way up here. I'm thinking of keeping my knife under my mattress."

Jace had gotten it for me for protection a year ago and I kept it in my closet. It was a Kabar and really big. He nodded, "I would. You're up here alone, Alec."

"BOYS, COME MEET THE NEIGHBORS."

We both rolled our eyes and chuckled as we made our way to the front door. I was in front of Jace and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, causing him to bump into me. I really wasn't paying attention though, not when the neighbor standing in front of us was the boy from the window. Izzy was right, he did sparkle. He was in a pair of skinny jeans and a pink button up shirt. He had the greenest eyes I ever saw and I blinked so it wouldn't be obvious. I saw his smirk though, so I don't think I fooled him.

"Alec, Jace. This is Mrs. Bane and her son Magnus."

We nodded in hello, I for one couldn't speak.

"Boys?"

We both smiled, "Hello."

They nodded and Robert smiled, "Why don't you two and Magnus head upstairs. It'll do you both good to have a friend before Monday."

I snapped my head to my dad, who really didn't realize that may not be a good idea, but Jace beat me. "Dad, you really want us alone?"

I rolled my eyes, could he more obvious. Robert scowled a bit before answering, "I'm sure the _three_ of you will be alright."

He kept his eyes on us and we nodded, getting the meaning. Jace wasn't to leave me alone, this way we didn't scare the poor kid. I think the kid would scare us first, but I just turned and headed back to my room. I heard Jace say something to Magnus and then they followed us. I went back to my room and found my green curtain to put up in my window.

"Here, let me."

I looked over and smiled as the boy, Magnus, helped me line the rod on the wall to make marks for the nails and hooks. "Thanks."

He nodded and we turned, noticing Jace with the hammer. Magnus sat on my bed and I sit in the chair at my desk. No one said anything as Jace nailed the hooks in for me, I was never good at that. I then helped him put my rod in the hooks.

"So do both of you have to stay with me?"

We turned and saw his smirk, oh he had a clue why one of us was a chapoeron. I looked at Jace who shrugged, "Stupid parent thing, I guess."

Magnus nodded and turned his gaze to mine. I blushed a bit and turned to get my apple computer out of its box.

"JACE…"

We heard our darling sister and Jace went to the bottom of the stairs to see what she wanted. I tried not to pay attention to the awkwardness in the room now that we were alone.

"Alec, right."

I nodded and looked at him, "That's me."

I watched as he got up and walked around the room. His skinny jeans were just way to fitting on him and I had to surpress the moan at the sight of his ass, it was a good one.

"Your music's eccletic."

I nod, going back to my computer, "I like a lot of indie stuff that's not on the radio."

"You're from the city, yea?"

I smiled as my computer lit up and turned, "Yea, our stepmom made us move here. Apparently the city isn't a good influence on our belief system."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting in the floor and leaning against my closet door, that was now closed. "My mom moved for that purpose too. Been here about a year."

"Where from?" I asked, interested in that little tidbit. At least he was starting to make sense here in his awful place.

"Washington DC. Apparently my friends made my bad choices for me. My father died three years ago, she blames that."

I sighed and sat next to him. "Sucks doesn't it? Having to hide."

He looked at me and smiled, "I don't hide who I am. Why do you?"

I shurg, "It was easier that way, I guess. Izzy, my sister, and Jace have pretty much known since I figured it out. Maryse found my journal and made us move."

He nodded. "Mom found mine too. I had a boyfriend and hated to leave him. We tried the long distance thing, but he didn't last too long."

I leaned my head back and sighed, "How is it here?"

"I have two people who don't treat me like a leper. They are really backward here. Prepared to be bullied."

I looked at him, "Can't be any worse than I've already had."

Before he could ask on that, we heard Jace get in trouble for leaving us and Magnus got up, heading down the stairs. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to forget what he told me. I was going to a school where I wouldn't be excepted. It wasn't fair, the country was just as bad as this house. I hear a knock on the wall and turned to see Maryse. I rolled my eyes as she smiled that fucking to sweet smile and walked over to me. "I saw the lock, it won't be that easy."

I closed my eyes, not anwering her. When she realized I wasn't going to say anything, I heard her footsteps going back down. I banged my head agaisnt the closet door, wishing I could disappear. My hand fell out of my lap and I felt a paper. I looked down to see a note: _"If you need to talk, here's my number."_ I smiled and got up, pocketing the number before heading down to find some food. I found the family sitting on the floor in the kitchen with some pizza in the box. I grabbed a piece and sat next to Izzy. She laid her head on my shoulder, letting me know she was there for me. Jace sent me a wink and I just rolled my eyes.

"You better not have…"

"I didn't do anything, father. Put up my curtain and hooked up the apple. We didn't drop out pants and fuck, don't worry."

I could see his anger and just got up, heading outside. I didn't want to hear how I was a disgrace, how I was a failure, how I wouldn't amount to anything as long as the "thoughts" were in my head. I kept walking and found a tree with an old tire swing. I pulled my legs through and sat on it. Yes, I realize girls do this, but I'm gay and I can sit in a fucking tire if I want to. I hated what my dad thought of me, what that woman convinced him of. I didn't hear the footsteps, but sighed when my sister and Jace wrapped their arms around me, Jace leaning against the tree.

"Was I right?" Isabelle whispered.

I just nodded and she squealed, right in my ear. "Fuck, Iz."

"Sorry. I told you though, I told you."

"Fine, you told me. Nothing happened. Does Robert and Maryse know?"

I watched her look at Jace and turned to look at him. "Magnus' mother brought him here for the same reason. There's some church here that is apparently suppose to take the dirtiness out of you."

I took in a breath and sighed. I closed my eyes, my chin sitting on the rubber. I didn't say anything else and I felt my sister kiss the top of my head before they heading back in again.

_**Here's the first chapter. I really hope you like this. I have read some Malec stories and wanted to give it a try. This popped in my head. I plan on writing some more on my Draco/Hermione one also so don't give up on that one. Please comment and review! It will help me know if I should keep going. :)B**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MAGNUS**_

Meeting the neighbors was not a thing I wanted to do, it was just something else that would hate me in this damned place. My mother threw out all my damn clothes and made we wear the things from here, telling me that boys shouldn't wear those type of things. My heels, my jewelry, all of it. I hated her for that, so much. Seeing the yummy boy that came down with his brother though, that I could tolerate. His raven hair and bright blue eyes, looking at me. I knew he was checking me out and I didn't hide the fact I was happy he did. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and white button up that had the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He was very delicious and I knew he'd star in my shower fantasies for a while. As soon as their father made it a point that his brother had to stay with us, I knew what they thought about their son, pretty much the same as my mother.

We were satan, sinners, going to hell, dirty, you name it. He tried to ignore me the best he could, but misfits know. We didn't really have to say why our families thought we needed to move, we knew. I sure as hell made it easy. I mean I sparkle and wear pink. The glitter was one thing my mother couldn't get me to throw out. I ran away three times before we moved just to get her to agree on it. I had to have my glitter. In exchange, I couldn't wear most of the makeup I did in DC, so I just had eye liner and the glitter. I did sneak some mascara though, thanking my genetics on the fact it didn't really change my lashes, just enhance the natural beauty they already had. I opened my window, noticing his was across from mine, a smile on my face. I watched as he stormed out of the house and walked over to the old tire swing, his siblings not long after. My phone rang from my bed and I turned to answer, going back to watch the boy in the yard next to mine, alone now.

"Hey Miss Clarissa."

_"Hey, how was the newbies?"_

I chuckled and sighed, "Cute."

I heard a giggle and continued, "One's straight, there's a girl, and one's not so straight."

_"So you may finally get a friend, or well more friends. Surely his family isn't like yours."_

I ran a hand down my face, noticing Alec walking back in, "His parents are exactly like mine. His siblings are not. I believe they are here for the same reason, Clarissa."

I heard her sigh, _"Alright, See you at school. I hate being with my father."_

"Only one more day, then you're back with me and Simon."

_"Counting down, laters."_

"laters, baby."

I heard her giggle as I hung up. We both had an obsession with Christian Grey, not that we'd actually engage in some of that ourselves, but the man was a god on paper. I lean my back against the wall next to the window and stretch my legs on the seat, looking at the sky. That was one thing I liked about moving here, you could see the stars. It was totally romantic, if you had someone to be romantic with anyway. I had turned my main light out to my room sometime ago, but my little lap by my bed was on, creating a soft glow in the room. I blinked as a light hit the corner of my eye and turned to see the curtain across the yard open. I waved, just a small wave, and Alec waved back with a smile. My phone signalled a text and I looked down.

_**"Hey, it's Alec."**_

I smiled and saved the number before replying, "You ok? I saw you outside."

I looked over at his window to see him sitting at his computer. He looked at me and nodded as I got the reply of _**"I guess so."**_

I nodded and waved again before turning around and grabbing my things to take a shower, leaving my window open as I usually did at night.

I made quick work of my shower, making sure I took my camomile and lavender gel back to the room with me. My darling Clarissa had helped me sneak it in so my mother wouldn't find it. I put it in my bedside table and turned the lock, putting the key back around my neck. I hid all my private things in there, the gel, lotion to go with it, playgirl mags that Clarissa bought me while at her dad's on weekend, among other things. I was one of the only people that called her Clarissa, she hated the name. I didn't like nicknames though, and so I didn't call her Clary like everyone else. Her mother moved her up here when she was caught in bed with some boy after her parents had gotten divorced.

Apparently this little town was a rehab for teenagers whose parents thought they needing a cleansing of somesort. Simon, my only other friend, had been here his whole life. I felt bad for the kid, he was one of those kids who's mommy and daddy were too much into the bible. They literally beat him if he got a passage wrong. It was almost like the misfits find each other here and the new kids wouldn't be different. Just from watching them I knew that Alec's brother and sister would kill for him. Monday was going to be a treat, and they would be outcasted right along with their brother, who didn't hide who he was...he just wasn't as flamboyant as I was with it.

* * *

I woke up to Maroon 5's new song on my ihome alarm. I sat up and sighed, knowing my mother would make me go to church just like every other Sunday. It wasn't that I didn't like church, I loved it. I was raised in it, I just hated this one. It was such a small town and you could tell that everyone "played" church. With all the gossip around this place, I don't even think the pastor was very christianlike. I rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, heading to my closet. I pulled out some blue skinny jeans a black button up. My mother may have gotten rid of a lot of things, but I just bought some of what they had here and in the closest mall while with Clarissa and Simon. I dropped my pink and black pajama pants and pulled up the jeans, laying my button up on the bed. I went to my belt rack that Simon helped me make and pulled down a black one with white rhinestones all over it. I heard my phone and picked it up from its dock by the window and slide the screen.

_**"Lookin' good."**_

I chuckled and looked out of my window, a smirk. "For a kid who hid himself in NYC, you're sure open."

I sat the phone down so I could pull the belt through my loops. I had just buckled the clasp when a reply came through. _**"Yea, well fuck them."**_

I shook my head and smiled. "The 'rents making you go to church?"

I turned to my vanity so I could fix my hair, taking my phone with me. I put some gel in my hands and rubbed them together before spiking it the way I always did. I wiped my hands as the message came through. _**"Of course *roll eyes*"**_

"See you there, than."

I sat it down and put my eye liner on and some glitter lotion to make me shimmer in the sun. I didn't wear a mass amount at church, another wonderful compromise with my ever loving mother. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and left it open as Lady Gaga ran through my room.

"Hey." I stated, putting the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could button up my shirt.

_"Clary told me about the new kids."_

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. "Hold on, I gotta roll my sleeves."

I sat the phone down and rolled the sleeves quickly before taking the phone back.

"Yea, hotties. What about them?"

I went to my closet and found my black converse to wear for this morning and went to my bed.

_"Said there's a girl."_

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my ankle socks as I answered, "She's cute, Simon. I'm sure they will be at church."

_"We should ask them to sit with us."_

I slipped my shoe on, "Sure, Clarissa getting back when, did she say?"

_"Around lunch, wanted to know if you wanted to meet at the shop."_

"MAGNUS, LET'S GO."

"Oh, fuck. I gotta go. Text her and say sure. See you in a few."

I hang up the phone and check my hair one more time before grabbing a ring my dad gave me, the only thing my mother let me keep, and then headed out of my room. As I walked outside, I noticed the neighbors were as well. The girl, I don't remember her name, was waving and I ran over. "Hey, me and some friends, well just one really as the other isn't here today, wanted to know if you guys wanted to sit with us at church."

I watched as they looked up at their parents, who just nodded. I tried not to look at Alec, even though he was looking really good. He wore a pair of black skinny's with a blue tee that fit him very well.

"Sure, I'm Isabelle, I don't think we really met yesterday."

I smiled, "Magnus, well...see you there."

I then ran back to my mom, briefly glancing at Alec, who smirked.

I really wanted to get to know him more, let me tell you. I made sure to think of old nasty things all the way to church. The service was going to suck, especially if I ended up next to the tall handsomeness that was Alec. I found Simon as soon as we pulled up. He was waiting at the door of the little chapel. I got out of the car, totally ignoring my mother and made my way to my friend. He looked really anxious and I knew he wanted to see the newbies. "Yes, they are sitting with us. Do you wanna wait out here? And don't let me get carried away, one of them looks delicious."

Simon chuckled, "Does he have the same preference you do?"

I just smirked and cocked a perfectly plucked brow when their car pulled onto the lot. We turned and watched as they all got out. Isabelle was wearing a white sundress with cowboy boots and a cropped jacket with her hair in a ponytail and Jace was wearing a pair of jeans and a green button up with chucks. I felt Simon quit breathing as they walked up with Alec right behind them.

"Hey, this is Simon."

I watched as Mr and Mrs. Lightwood just sneared and walked in and just smiled, knowing what they were thinking. After we were alone I leaned into the three, "He's straight."

They smiled and laughed at their parents as we made our way in. I ended up between Alec and Simon with Isabelle, Izzy, and Jace next to their brother. The singing started and I got through that just fine, it wasn't hard since everyone sang off key. It was the sermon that got me. Everyone was quiet, which was usual, but I could feel Alec's leg next to mine and thoughts I shouldn't be having in church were invading me. I saw him lean over to say something to his brother who just smiled and shook his head. I took out my phone and sent him a text about lunch and meeting up with a friend. Simon, I noticed, saw it and nodded that he was alright with it.

"She's hot." he whispered to me and I just smiled and nodded, knowing who he was referring to.

I felt someone bump my knee and nodded, knowing it was Alec. I turned to look at him and he nodded, letting me know they were in for lunch. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths, trying real hard not to cause a scene. I halfway heard what was being said, but only because I had to make an effort at not zoning. I usually zoned, but today...today I had thoughts of Alec in my head and so I knew it wouldn't be a good thing if I did.

"Mags, it's over."

I opened my eyes to see Simon looking at me and nodded. The three also looking at me, although I'm sure one knew what was up. I smiled and stood up, following everyone out. I heard Isabelle ask her mother if they could walk around with us and eat at the place down the street. Their parents looked at me and Simon and I knew what they were thinking. It wasn't hard to tell I was gay, but really...Simon was so straight. I pulled him with me and came upon the family.

"We're meeting our friend Clarissa at her mother's art place, just going to hang out. Thought they'd want some friends before school."

I knew that got at least the father to let them come, no one wants their child to be friendless. They nodded and Mr. Lightwood took out some money, handing all three of them a twenty. I went to my mother and told her we were meeting Clarissa, so she gave me money and then we headed out to see my favorite red head.

**_Thanks to the Guest and ddiva for the reviews! I'm glad both of you liked the first chapter. I'm trying a different approach with Maryse and needed a reason for them to move. I hope you still like it when we get to the hard chapter, which is in a few updates I think ;) Please continue to leave me notes to let me know how I'm doing with this one, especially since it's my first Malec ff. :)B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**RAPE WARNING**_

_**ALEC**_

Church was different, that's for sure. The backwater preacher was totally not as into it as one may think. It was hard to stay awake, but I had to. With Magnus next to me and our legs bumping every now and then, I had to keep my wits. I had crushes before, don't get me wrong. Hell, I even made out with a few guys at parties, but it was nothing like being this close to the boy from DC. Jace and Izzy knew we already exchanged phone numbers and Jace laughed when I told him I needed to leave or the church would get a show. Our lovely parentals almost didn't let us go with Magnus, who looked really good in the jeans, and his friend Simon. I'm glad they did though, I think Izzy helped with that as she has our father wrapped. We followed the two guys to a small art place we saw as we drove in yesterday to see a girl sitting outside on the curb. She stood up and ran to us, giving Simon and Magnus a hug each.

"Clarissa, this is Alec, Isabelle, and Jace." Magnus introduced us.

I nodded while Izzy made sure they knew not to call her Isabelle and Jace smiled at the girl. He was already into her, I could tell by the color of his eyes darkening just a tad. I couldn't blame him, she was pretty. We walked over to the little cafe and went in to get a table barely beating the rest of church. I ended up next to Magnus again in the big circular booth and glance at my brother, who just smiled at me while moving next to me with Izzy next to him. I rolled my eyes and took a menu, hiding behind it. My leg started bouncing and I jumped when a hand found its way there.

"Sorry." I mumbled and it moved.

"It's ok." Magnus whispered, not turning from what Clary, as she wanted to be called, was saying about her weekend.

We all ordered a hamburger, well Izzy got chicken, and some soda when the girl came to take our order.

"So, where are you from?"

I glanced over as Clary asked the question.

"Manhattan." Izzy answered for us.

"I love the city, my dad lives there. He's an ass, but the city is awesome."

And we lost Izzy, who started gushing about all the artsy things to do in the city with Clary. Jace leaned over and smirked, "So, you ok?"

I turned and decked his shoulder, causing him to wince. "What was that for?"

"For being you. I swear Jace, this isn't the first time and you're an ass."

He nodded, "Sorry man, it's just I'd think it'd be cool."

I couldn't be mad at him when he said things like that. He always had my back and Izzy just nodded since we had everyone's attention. "I agree, we'll help of course."

I rolled my eyes and happily took my burger when it got there. The talking ended as we all dug into our lunch, hungrily.

"Let's go to the pond."

We, the we who didn't know, turned to Clary. She looked at us and smiled, "There's a pond we found where you can swim and stuff. It's got a bunch of trees around it and it's really nice to disappear to."

"Sounds fun." Izzy stated, looking at us.

She knew she couldn't go if we didn't back her so we nodded. She squealed and gave Jace a hug and smiled at me, happy to be able to go.

"Don't we need suits?"

Clary shook her head, "My mom and I live above our shop. Mags and Simon leave shorts that I'm sure you could wear and then I have extra for Izzy."

I closed my eyes at that statement. Probably because she mentioned something about Magnus and shorts. I took a deep breath and let it out, knowing they were watching. Jace answered for us and we all got up to pay on the way out. We made our way back to Clary's and met her mom on the way up the stairs to their apartment. It was a nice apartment, very homey. We sat down in the living room as Clary went to get the shorts, Izzy following. I leaned back, my head landing on the back of the couch and sighed. I could feel the tension building around me and it sucked. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, feeling the couch dip next to me.

"What Jace?"

"You ok?"

I turned to see Magnus and not my brother next to me. "Peachy."

He nodded and gave me a pair of shorts as Jace walked back from the bathroom, "Wanna change first?"

I took the shorts and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I stripped and put the shorts on, grabbing the counter with my hands. I looked at my reflection to see the redness in my cheeks and my eyes a darker shade. I knew I was attracted to the guy outside, I also knew this was going to be hell. I turned on the water and splashed some on my face before grabbing my clothes and opening the door for someone else to change. I sat back down, putting my clothes in a bag with Izzy and Jace's.

"Are you ok?"

I smiled at my sister and pulled her to me, "Not really, just...oh I dunno, sister."

She smiled and looked at me, "I think he likes you to, brother." she whispered in my ear as the door opened to the bathroom and Magnus came out.

"Doesn't help, Isabelle."

She just smirked and adjusted the towel she had around her for our walk there. We all walked back down the stairs and to the trees behind the buildings. I lagged back a bit, taking in what my sister said. I hadn't had a crush in a while and for a guy to like me, well it didn't happen often. I also knew we were probably the only gay boys going to the school so I was sure we'd end up doing some not to christian things. We reached the pond and I had to admit, it was nice. The trees surrounding it almost made it look like a different part of the world. We sat our towels down and Izzy took her hair thing out before running and jumping off a dock that was there. Jace and Simon followed her with Clary close on their hills. I smiled as I watched my siblings playing with them and sighed, walking to the dock to sit down. I wasn't much of a swimmer, but loved the water. I sat on the edge and put my feet in, watching the scene. They were so carefree, didn't have to worry about what others called them. They were "normal". Normal was highly overrated, but it made life easier.

"You sure you're ok?"

I looked up to see Magnus moving to sit next to me, also not getting in. I ran a hand through my hair and looked back at everyone. "Not really. I really hate we had to move here, they were happy in the city."

He nodded, "It's hard, being different. Clarissa and Simon, though, they helped me. They don't judge and are good people. Clary's only been here a few months longer than me, Simon's been here all his life. I feel bad for him."

I smile and turn my head, "They seem great. I think Jace already likes her."

He chuckled, "Simon thinks your sister's hot. He's a good guy, just so you know."

I nod, "Thanks."

We didn't say anything else really, just watched them play. I leaned back a bit and put my arms out behind, stretching my back out a bit and noticing the boy next to me stiffen a bit. I just smirked and decided to lay all the way, my hands behind my head. Everything was so much brighter here, clearer. I closed my eyes and felt him move to lay next to me. I opened my eyes when I felt his arm drop between us, his fingers brushing my side. I looked over at him to see him looking at me. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I did; however, move my arm to meet his between us, lightly touching our fingers together. We turned our heads back to watch the clouds, our feet in the water, and his fingers looping through mine.

"ALEXANDER COME IN."

I chuckled and sat up, having to let go of Magnus to see my sister swimming to me. She pulled herself up on my knees, rested her arms on them.

"Why?"

"So Magnus can see you wet of course."

She kept her eyes on mine and I just shook my head at her. I leaned down just a tad, grabbing her up and throwing her before getting in myself. I didn't look at the boy I left because I knew we were cutting a fine line as it was. We were both very open about our sexuality and it was easy being open with people who cared about who were, not who you did.

"That was not nice." My lovely sister stated as she came up from the water, causing us to chuckle.

"No, but neither were you."

She just smiled and gave me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Iz."

She turned and got onto my shoulders and got Clary to get onto Jace's, which was funny because we knew our dear brother hadn't gotten laid in 24 hours. Having his head between her legs would suck for him. He flipped us off as the girls started talking, wadding over to me.

"What did you talk about?"

I noticed he was looking passed me and I turned to see Magnus getting in. "Just stuff you wouldn't get. Being different type stuff."

"I think you should go for it."

I turned to look at him. "You know damn well why I can't."

He rolled his eyes and looked straight into mine, "Yes you can. Not everyone is our darling monster."

"Who's a monster?"

Jace looked up at Izzy with a "are you kidding me?" look causing her to jump a bit once she got it and me to slip. We went down and I immediately came up, making sure she was alright.

"Why bring that up, Jace Wayland?" My sister was very protective of me and Jace, but more me because I have suffered a bit longer.

He shrugged. "Because not everyone's that way. I was trying to make a point Isabelle."

She looked at me and I nodded in agreement, "We were talking about certain things and people and he just wanted to assure me not everyone is the monster, Iz."

She nodded and went over with Clary, pulling her away from us. Simon, I noticed watched her and I rolled my eyes. "Ask her out, she may say yes."

He whipped his head to me and we laughed at him, causing a blush. "You wouldn't mind?"

Jace answered this time, "We taught her how to kick a guys ass so no we don't mind. That's your only warning because she'll kill you."

He nodded and swam over to the girls. Magnus made it over to us and sighed as he stood up. We made small talk, Jace learning about some of what I did already. We heard the girls yelling for us about wanting ice cream so we swam back to head to Clary's. I bunched the towel and put it behind my neck so it hung on my shoulders on the way back, letting the sun dry me off. Jace and Iz were talking with Clary and Simon about something to do with school and I just hung back, noticing Magnus did the same. I felt his hand take mine and looked at him, smiling just a bit. He smiled back and we just turned and watched where were going so we wouldn't fall. We all changed back into our clothes before getting the ice cream since Clary's mom didn't want water all over the floor.

I have to admit, Magnus looked even better with wet hair and his white shirt clinging to him. He noticed me looking at him and I think a faint blush popped up, very quickly though. Jace helped Clary with the snack and we all sat in Clary's room. I was on the floor in a bunch of pillows with Magnus, Izzy and Simon on the bed, but far enough away nothing would be assumed, and when Jace and Clary came, they took the floor. We all sat and talked about little things as we ate and then Jace's phone went off. We knew who it was, it was Maryse telling us to come home.

Jace hung up, "We gotta go."

He glanced at me and I knew that look. It was the "make sure you lock the door" look. I just nodded and sat my bowl down and slipping on my shoes. I knew Magnus could tell something was wrong because my posture changed next to him. I looked at him and sighed, "If I have to can I sneak into your room?" I whispered.

He leaned closer to me and sighed, "Yes, I always sleep with the window open. Why?"

"I'll tell you later, if I have to come over."

He nodded and I got up to follow my brother and sister out of Clary's saying we'd see them at school. We all made sure we got in fast and our parents were waiting on the porch, not to happy either. We all stopped and looked at them, both with their arms crossed and a not so nice look on their face.

"Why all wet?"

"We went to the pond. All six of us, purely innocent." I stated. I always made sure Izzy and Jace didn't get blamed.

"You sat next to that, that...faggot all through church and the diner. We told you none of that when you got here."

I closed my eyes, trying to will myself not to react to her words.

"Magnus isn't a bad guy, neither is Alec. Maybe you should just leave him alone Maryse."  
I heard my brother, we never let Izzy talk. I turned to walk and felt a hand grip my arm. I turned to see my father. "What Robert?"

I could see his anger, "You will call me dad, go to your room. We'll be up for your punishment later."

My eyes got wide, he knew, he always knew. I looked at Jace to see him and Izzy with the same expression I was sure was on my face. I looked back to my dad with hatred, "Why so your fucking whore can come rape me some more? Rape the gay out of me, is that it?"

His eyes burned with such hatred, not the man I knew when we were little. No, this man was just as bad as the woman he married. I tugged my arm free and went up to my room, texting Magnus to see if he was home yet.

_**"On the way, why?"**_ was the reply.

I sighed and sat on my bed, punching in an answer, "I'm coming over later, keep a light on."

_**"OK"**_

I threw the phone after that, shattering it to pieces. I took a shower quickly, knowing if I could move when I was done it'd take everything to sneak out to Magnus'. I could hear Jace and Izzy yelling at my parents from somewhere and smiled. We were all so protective of each other and I knew going over to Magnus' I'd have to come up with something. I didn't know him well enough to tell him everything, but I had to come up with something. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened my curtain back up to see Magnus sitting at his window. He picked up his phone and I sighed, holding up a finger.

"JACE."

He came up and sighed, "If they catch me…"

I gave him a piece of paper. "I know, I broke my phone. Magnus is trying to reach me."

He nodded and took the paper so he could let Magnus know I broke my phone. I closed the curtain again and sat on my bed, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I heard my door, heard the steps creak, and knew the monster was up here. I don't know what they threatened Jace and Izzy with to do this before they were asleep and I didn't really care anymore. I felt a hand on my head and didn't move. I felt the fingers pull my hair, making my head move. I looked up into the eyes of the monster, this time I also noticed my father.

"Lay down, Alexander." she whispered.

I looked at my dad to see him motion for the bed. He was planning on staying, what a sick fuck. I looked back at her and she took her clothes off, keeping her eyes on mine. She slapped me when I didn't lay down and I felt the sting of the cut, she always used her rings to make sure it helped with punishment. I took in deep breaths, not wanting to show tears as she laid me down forcibly. I kept my eyes closed and felt her hands travel down my torso, undoing my towel since i didn't have time to change into anything. I felt her get on me and then she put her hand over my mouth and nose, causing my eyes to open.

"You will watch or you won't breath."

I nodded and she took her hand away.

I kept my eyes open as she kissed down my chest and wrapped her hand around me while my dad used some of his ties to tie me up, hands and legs. She put me in her mouth and I could no longer keep the tears and sobs from coming out. My father raised my head and put pillows under after she was finished with her mouth and they made me watch as she took her shorts and panties off. I felt the tears as she climbed back on and rode me while my dad hit me in the face, telling me to get the dirty out, that I needed cleaning. I felt the cries come out without my control and she punched my gut, telling me to be quiet. I don't really know how long she was there, but I was relieved when she was finished. They left me tied up and then left the room. I just stared at the ceiling, hoping they'd be asleep soon and someone would be up here. I was almost asleep when I felt someone untie me. I opened my eyes to see Izzy and Jace, one at either end. As soon as I was free, I curled up in a ball and let it out, the sobs causing me to shake. Izzy took me in her arms and I heard Jace talking to someone. I didn't care though and was asleep in minutes.

I woke up to my alarm and felt sore all over. I also felt very warm. I looked down to see that I had some boxers on and a blanket. I looked up at the ceiling, silently thanking the two most important people in my life. I sat up and went to my closet, picking out a pair of relax fit jeans, knowing the skinny's wouldn't work today, and a Paramore shirt from their last concert. I slipped into my chucks and then went to the bathroom. I cleaned my face the best I could and sighed. I had a cut, and a small bruise, but nothing I couldn't play off. If this town was anything to go on, they wouldn't care anyway. I pulled my hair into a small bun and noticed the burns on my wrists. I sighed and went down the stairs to see my siblings, but no one else. Izzy came up and hugged me to her. "I love you, brother."

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, "Thank you."

"I told dad that we got invited to go with Clary to the mall in the next town after school. I figured it was a good excuse to get your phone." She stated as she pulled back.

I nodded and looked at Jace, "Did you tell Magnus?"

He nodded, "Yea, I also called him so he knew not to expect you. I didn't tell him why, though. What are you gonna tell him? Now that Robert knows, and helps...we're here for you, man."

"Thanks and I don't have a fucking clue. This is why they never caught me having sex, hell, now that I know they always knew what I was...why me?"

I sat down in a chair, trying not to lose it again. There was a knock on the door and Izzy went to get it. Jace sat next to me and gave me a hug, "I dunno, man. I would kill for you if I knew how to hide them."

I chuckled, which was what he wanted and sighed as Magnus walked in with my sister. I quickly wiped my eyes, hoping no tears had fallen. I didn't want him to see me like that, see what is wrong with our family.

"Hey, I figured we could walk together."

I just nodded and grabbed my bag that was by the door. I didn't say anything as we walked to school.

_**Another update, hope you like this one also and thanks for the reviews! Please remember to leave comments below :)B**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**MAGNUS**_

I sat next to my window as I watch the curtain close from Alec's window. Something wasn't right over there, I just didn't know what and it kind of scared me. I felt my phone vibrate and picked it up.

_**"Hey, it's Jace. Alec broke his phone. He may not come over, I'll let you know later."**_

I saved the number after telling him "OK".

I then watched and waited. The sun went down and I sighed, the curtain still didn't open and I didn't like that. Alec I knew already liked the window open unless he was changing. I laughed since I already figured that out, it wasn't hard. We were both very open about who we were. I got up, needing to wash the pond smell off before school and hoping I didn't get a message before that. I quickly took my shower and got dressed before even getting back to the room. I put my gel up and pulled out the lotion to lather my arms and torso as well as my legs since i was in boxers. I laid on the seat in the window the best I could with my phone in my hand, but connected to the charger. I was really worried. There was something in that boy's eyes that made me think he was scared to be in his home. A scream woke me up and then my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

_"Magnus, It's Jace. Alec isn't coming. We'll see you tomorrow."_

Before I could say anything, he hung up. I turned to look at his window, still not being able to look in. Jace sounded really worried for his brother and it made me worry. This boy had already crawled his way into me, and not just because we're the only gays here, but because of him. He was very protective of his sister, even though they told Simon they were ok with him. I knew Alec would kill the boy if she got hurt, Jace also. They were a unit. It was more than that though. He made me feel things I hadn't before, the tinglies and the butterflies. I fell into an uneasy sleep as I thought about the boy across the yard.

I heard the radio blast as my alarm went off and I jumped up, twisting my neck wrong. "Fuck."

"LANGUAGE."

I flinched as I heard my mother.

I got up and walked to my closet after noticing the curtain next door still closed. I pulled out a pair of black skinny's and a green tee shirt before slipping into either. I dropped by boxers so I wouldn't be uncomforable and sliped the pants up, zipping everything in place. I then pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my chucks on. I sat at my vanity and put the gel in place and a bit more glitter than I had yesterday. I grabbed my bag and a piece of toast, heading out to hopefully catch the kids next door. I didn't see a car, but hoped they were still there. I knocked and smiled as Isabelle came to the door, which quickly left my face when I saw hers.

"Magnus!" She tried to be happy, but I could tell.

"Hey, figured I'd help you get to school."

She just nodded and moved to let me follow her.

I heard Jace and Alec, but couldn't make out the conversation. When I greeted them, I had to keep myself in check. Alec had a faint bruise under his left eye and a cut on his right cheek. He just got up and grabbed his bag, heading out without us. I looked back to Jace and Izzy who just shook their head and followed me out the door. Nothing was really said on the way and it was bugging me. The guy I spent yesterday afternoon with wasn't the guy that was in front of me, avoiding me. I thought there might have been something there, but he totally was blowing me off, not in a good way either.

"Don't read into it." I heard as I was pulled back.

I looked at Isabelle, who was trying to get me understand something. "There's no…"

"Don't. I saw you with him yesterday and I know he likes you. Let him come to you, he just doesn't wanna scare you off."

I nodded and watched her go up to Simon and Clary with Jace. I watched Alec follow his siblings, but hang back a bit from them. Simon, I noticed had a limp today and figured last night wasn't good for him either. I sighed and Clary just smiled, knowing she knew what I did. I followed the group and the Lightwood's had to get their schedules. I went with Simon to History while Clary went to Art.

"How bad?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "I went to the pond and Clary was in a bikini, you and I didn't have a shirt, everyone else...the usual. Do you know what happened to Alec?"

I just shook my head and looked over as the door opened and Alec walked in with Jace. They came and sit with us, well Jace got pulled over to Camille. I just rolled my eyes and Alec smiled just a tad, sitting in front of me. He turned to look at me and sighed, "Sorry about this morning."

I just nodded, not being able to answer since the teacher came in to start the class. We had a group class thing to do today and Jace tried to get over to us to do it, but Camille put her claws in him. He looked at Alec, who nodded to let him know he was alright. We turned our desks and I was in charge of writing since I apparently didn't have chicken scratch writing.

"What happened to your leg, Simon?" I heard Alec ask as I wrote our names down.

"What happened to your face, Alec?" I heard get questioned back.

Both of the boys, I knew, were very secretive about whatever happens to them. Ok, Simon was, but I had a feeling Alec was also.

"Touche, Simon." I heard from Alec.

"Let's forget what happened to either of you, please. I don't like seeing it on either of you."

I looked up and made a point to look at the new boy next to me. He looked down and I glanced at Simon, who nodded to let it go. We got to work on some Constitution thing and I was glad when it was over. I didn't have another class with Alec, but did have math with Isabelle, who sat next to me. I smiled at her and slid closer since were at tables instead of desks. "Is he really ok?"

She looked at me and I saw the tears trying not to fall. I pulled her to me and sighed, "You can tell me, Isabelle."

"It's not for me to, Magnus. Just be there and don't pressure him. Please, Magnus."

she looked up at me and I just nodded, making the promise. She pulled away as the teacher came in so we could pay attention to her. As soon as class was over, Izzy dragged me to the cafeteria, wanting to get to her brother. She told me she hadn't seen either one all day, so I knew she was worried for them. I sat down next to Alec while she sat on his other side, taking his hand that was one the table. He laid his head on her shoulder and I knew he was barely holding it together.

"Good news, just got a message that Robert and Maryse had to leave for a trip all week."

Alec nodded, a small smile on his face. Isabelle; however, was beaming. I heard her tell Alec he was free for at least a week and wondered what that meant. Alec just nodded and raised his head so that he could eat. Clarissa had asked me about Alec as well, but whispering so he wouldn't know. I told her I didn't know anything and she sat back, nodding. We knew the signs since Simon tended to be like that when we first met him, I just hoped we were wrong. Isabelle and Jace seemed fine anyway, so I knew if was, it was just Alec and I didn't like that. The thought of him being hurt didn't bring out the best of emotions in me.

"You alright?"

I looked at Alec, to see him looking at me and tilted my head. I took his hand and drug him from his sister and into the boys bathroom, locking the door. I turned to look at him, making sure to walk all around him. I knew I was making him anxious, but i had to see, had to know.

"Did they beat you?"

"What?" Alec turned to look at me and I sighed, "Simon gets beat because his parents think that's the only way he stays abstinent and learn the bible. Clary's father molests her sometimes so she stays from boys upon her mother's request anyway since she was caught with a boy in her bed. Are you getting beat?"

I watched as his knees buckled and I caught him as he went down. I held him as he broke down and heard a banging on the door and Jace threatening to break it. I reached up, glad I was close and unlocked it. Jace was immediately in there and took his brother from me, after hitting my cheek.

"Jace, don't. He didn't do anything." I heard Alec as he pulled his brother off me.

I heard the door click again and saw Isabelle, Clarissa, and Simon. Isabelle helped me up and I looked at Alec, who was looking at Clarissa and Simon.

"Does your dad really hurt you? Do your parents?" I heard Alec and closed my eyes, knowing my friends were looking at me.

"You bastard."

I opened them to see Isabelle holding Clarissa and sighed, "I knew he was going to deny it and it came out. Clarissa look at him, someone has done something between today and last night. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone."

She looked back to Alec, who was still being held my Jace and she sighed. "Yes, every time my mother thinks I look at a boy wrong."

Alec let go of Jace and looked at Simon.

"Every time they think Clary, Mags, and I are doing something wrong or I don't get a bible story correct."

Alec looked at them and then back to me before I heard Isabelle tell him to tell us. He sighed and kept his eyes on mine, so I kept mine on his.

"Last night, Last night…."

"It's ok, Alec." I heard Jace and Isabelle, who was now with him.

"No, they told me, it's only fair." he whispered.

He looked back at me, "Maryse and my father (he spit out the word) tied me to the bed to get the dirty out of me. Maryse's been doing it since I was seven. I found out last night my fucking dad knew the whole time."

I heard Clarissa suck in air and Simon cuss, but none of that mattered. The boy in front of me was broken and by the people who were supposed to take care of him, love him anyway. I stepped forward and pulled him to me. "You are not dirty. You are wonderful, you are sweet, you are kind, you are a whole fucking lot, but you are not dirty Alexander Lightwood."

I felt him flinch when I said his name and pulled back to see his eyes with tears. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and we left, sneaking out the door and running to the pond.

I stayed close to Alec, not wanting him out of my sight. I knew his brother and sister were watching my close, but I didn't care. They really didn't know what he was going through, they were normal. Alec was different just as I was different and that made us bond in about an hour in his room when I met him two days ago. We all sat around the pond, Isabelle stayed close to Alec. We all shared stories. Clarissa told some about her dad, Simon his parents, we even found out Jace used to be abused with Alec till he started sleeping around. Isabelle never got it though, the boys made sure of that.

I watched Alec put his head on her shoulder and let out a sigh. He had to have been hurting to find out his dad knew all these years and thought it was right. I wanted to hit someone. The only bad that happened to me was a gang bang in DC because I was in a bad relationship. My mom just really wanted me out of the city thinking that's why I was gay, she's beginning to see its not. Don't get me wrong, we don't dance together by any means and avoid each other like the plague, but she doesn't abuse me. Clarissa and Simon's phone went off to let them know they were needed at home. We got up to and made the way to our own part of the small town. We reached the tire swing in their yard and we all plunked down where we were, Isabelle choosing the swing. Alec landed next to me against the tree and Jace was laying down in the grass. I felt his head lean to me and I met it in the middle.

"You didn't run." He whispered it so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Why would I?" I whispered back.

"I can't be with you. Not really."

I stood up and held my hand out for him. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile. He took the hand and I helped him up. I nodded to his siblings and led him to my house and up to my room. When we got there I took him to the window so if needed, they could see him.

"First off, that doesn't make sense." I stated, sitting next to him.

"Doesn't it? Don't get me wrong, I have kissed and made out with guys, but nothing else. My parents made it so I'm broken."

I got down in front of him and cupped his face in mine. "You are not broken, Alexander."

I noticed the flinch again and sighed, "What did I do?"

"Don't say my name." he whispered.

I just nodded, "Alright. When a pretty girl walks by, how does it make you feel?"

He looked at me, "I don't feel anything."

I smiled, "When you saw me on Saturday, I saw you checking me out. You were attracted, yes?"

He blushed and nodded, I continued. "It's mutual, believe me. You are alone in a room with me and we are close, how does that make you feel?"

"Scared, weak."

I sighed and pulled him down to my level, in my lap. "I can wait, Alec. I can, really. If you have to escape them, come here. Don't let them hurt you. Please, let me help." I whispered into his hair.

His hands gripped my shirt and I felt the shakes as he began to cry. I felt my phone vibrate and knew it was Jace checking on him.

"He's ok."

_"You sure, man?"_

"Yes, I'll bring him back in a minute. He just needs some reassurance I think, some from outside."

_"Alright, I will kill you if you hurt him. Iz says she'll castrate you."_

"Got it."

I put the phone down, hearing a small chuckle. I pulled back to see Alec with a small smile. "hey."

"Hi, sorry."

I smiled, "No need. We just have to be careful. Do you know what triggered them?"

"You. Me. The idea of two people of the same sex. The idea that we all had some wet orgy yesterday. I also made some crack about you and me Saturday night, I'm sure that didn't help."

"What happened Saturday?"

Alec chuckled and blushed a bit. "I told them not to worry because even though we were alone our pants didn't drop and we didn't fuck. That didn't go real well."

I laughed and shook my head. "You sure know how to pick your battles, Lightwood."

He put his head on my shoulder and I put mine on his head rocking us back and forth. When my phone rang again, I knew he needed to get home. "They're worried."

He pulled back, "Wanna come over? Robert and Maryse are gone till Friday."

I smiled, "Yes, can you cook?"

He shook his head, "Heavens no, Jace cooks. If Izzy does, don't eat it."

_**The morning after. Aren't the cute? I am glad the few people who are reviewing are liking this new endeavor of mine. Please continue to leave me comments below. I already have a load of chapters so may upload one or two more today! :)B**_

I nodded and followed him over to his place, hoping he would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ALEC**_

Magnus kept his hand in mine all the way back to our house. It was a small distance of course, but it was a huge thing for me. Telling him scared the shit out of me. Knowing I had friends who know some of what we went through in this house was going to help. I nodded to Jace as we walked into the kitchen. He was at the stove and whatever he was making smelled good. Magnus and I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and I laid my head on the counter in my arms. I was exhausted since I got little sleep last night. I felt a hand on my head, and smiled, knowing it was Magnus. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed, listening to him talk to my brother.

We had told him how Jace ended up here and Jace shared some of my not to greatest moments. I just smiled while my head stayed put, liking that they got along. I never brought guys home, didn't want them close enough to hang out with my brother and sister. Magnus; however, wormed his way into our little unit and it was kinda nice. I heard Isabelle enter and she touched my shoulder as she opened the fridge for some water. We heard the voice of Jerad Leto singing and I knew my sister's phone was ringing. She put it on speaker since she was cutting some veggies for Jace.

"Hello."

_"Honey, did you get home alright."_

I looked up at her and she rolled her eyes, "Whatever Maryse. Who're you trying to impress?"

_"Now, Izzy...I'm just hoping there was no trouble."_

I could tell that Jace's posture changed and Magnus took my hand as I kept my eyes on my sister.

"No, he was good today. No one knows what you did."

_"And the boy?"_

I felt Magnus stiffen a bit and sighed. Izzy let out a moan. "He's my friend, not Alec's. He doesn't even know about him, just thinks he's my weird brother. He doesn't know anything about Manhattan or here. We have the same tastes in clothes."

I smiled, but only because that wasn't a lie. They talked about clothes and stuff yesterday and a bit at school before we left, so I had heard anyway.

_"Well, he better not stay over while we're gone, Isabelle Kathryn."_

"Whatever, Jace needs me bye."

She hung up before anything could be said and looked at us. "You are welcome to stay the whole week, unless your mother is spying, of course."

Magnus chuckled, "She wouldn't let me stay anyway. Dont' forget, I'm as bad as Alec, she just doesn't do that to cleanse me or whatever."

I stiffen now, but he puts an arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

My sister gives me this look and I flip her the bird, causing Jace and Magnus to laugh. It doesn't take much longer for Jace to finish whatever he's making. He's one of those people that make something out of nothing, so we never really name what he cooks. Magnus stayed over till his mom finally called him. I walked out with him through the front door so that it was more private. I didn't walk home with him, though. He stood next to me for a moment before turning to look at me. He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, loving the feeling I got from it. He put his forehead on mine and smiled. "I'm not going to kiss you Lightwood, not yet. Soon I will though." he whispered it so lightly I almost didn't hear him.

I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them as he pulled back. I smiled and nodded to him, letting him know I was ok with what he said. He walked backwards till he had no choice but to turn around, his mother was on their porch after all. I heard her yell something and he answered that he was helping Iz with her outfit for tomorrow. I just shook my head and went back inside and sat down at the table, continuing with my Calculus. I finished it quickly because math came easy to me and had just sat my book down when Izzy sat next to me.

"Yes, sister?"

"I don't get this shit."

I smiled and looked down, the same work I just finished. I was in the honors though, so hers was a little different. I sighed and took out some extra paper to explain it in Izzy terms. We had done this ever since letters and numbers rolled together in math. Jace was alright and got on just fine, but Izzy had to have it simplified to get it. In return, she helped us with English. We couldn't spell worth shit.

"Alright, what's the first issue?"

And that was that, we spent the next hour going over her work so that she could understand for future lessons or test. She kissed my cheek and then went up to do whatever it is girls do. I grabbed my things and put them back into my bag for in the morning and made my own way up. I heard Jace on the phone, talking to Clary most likely. Izzy told me that he shot Camille down in the cafeteria before they noticed Magnus actually left the room with me. They felt bad about it, but I told them it wasn't an issue. I made my way up the stairs to my room and ripped my shirt off, throwing it in the hamper in my bathroom. I opened my curtain and the window so I could get some air into the room and made my way over to my dresser, pulling out some green and black plaid pajama pants.

I sit them on my bed and then made my way to the bathroom after putting my phone on its dock. I sat the tub up for a bubble bath, my one guilty pleasure and stripped out of my jeans after toeing off my shoes. I brushed my teeth and used the toilet before getting in, sighing as the water hit my skin and I sat fully in it. I heard my phone go off and sighed, whoever it was would have to wait. I was grateful that Izzy ran to town with Clary and picked me up the same one I had. If Maryse and Robert found out I broke the other one, I'd be in shit deeper than I already was.

I was almost asleep by the time I knew I had to get out, it wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep in the tub. I made quick work of getting clean and then got out, grabbing an orange towel out of the space under my sink. I wrapped it around my waist and then headed to my room and to my bed where the pants lay. I pulled up the pants and then let the towel drop, taking my phone off the dock.

_**"loved the view :)"**_

I shook my head and sighed, "I know I'm hot. ;)"

I sat it down and laid in my bed. I heard Lady Gaga sound in my room and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

_"What you wearing?"_

I rolled my eyes and sat up against my headboard so I could look out my window.

"Pants. What you wearing?"

_"Nothing."_

I leaned up a bit and looked out my window and sighed, he was in a towel. "I happen to know you're in a towel."

I heard a chuckle. _"I could fix that."_

"I'm sure you could. Can you see me?"

_"Not really, I'm at the window."_

I got up and made my way to the window, sitting on the little bench that was there. "Hey."

I saw him wave. _"Hey. I talked Clarissa and Simon into shopping since we didn't go today and I'm sure Isabelle would go and I think Jace is getting dragged."_

"And…"

I could almost see the eyeroll. "_And, we have two choices in malls. If we go to the one the farthest away no one will know us and then I could hold your hand. If you'd let me anyway."_

I blushed a bit and sighed, "I could do with some clothes I guess. I do need some new chucks."

_"So you'll come?"_

I could hear the hope in his voice and smiled, "Yea, but we don't have a car."

_"Clarissa's mom lets us take hers or we could get Simon's."_

After a while I went back to my bed, Magnus to his, but we didn't hang up. We talked till I think we fell asleep because I don't remember hanging up. I don't remember falling asleep. I woke up to my phone in the floor, dead as a doornail, and sighed. "Oh well…"

I got up and went to my closet pulling out a pair of regular skinny's for today. I dropped the pants I was wearing and pulled them up, glad that the door was hiding me from view. I took out a black button up and laid it on my bed, going to the dresser to put out a white tank top. I slipped the tank on and then smiled when I heard a hollar, knowing Magnus was up. I looked out my window and called out. "HEY BANE, ARE YOU PERVING?"

He chuckled, "ALWAYS LIGHTWOOD."

I just shook my head and went back in. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, leaving it down today. I never really bothered with gel, but did keep it long enough so it touched the bottom of my ears. I walked back out to my room and pulled on my chucks before heading down for some food. I stopped by Izzy's room and knocked, making sure she was up.

"What." I heard her call and laughed, "Making sure you're up."

She opened the door and my darling sister was in a yellow sundress with a crop jacket and wedges. She had her hair down with light curls and I sighed, "He asked you out, didn't he?"

She just smiled, "Not yet, but a girls gotta keep him interested. I thought you liked Simon?"

"We do, just let us kill him if he hurts you."

We turned to see Jace walking out, pulling his shirt over his head, hair looking like he just had sex.

She nodded, "I'll try."

I led my siblings down to the kitchen, the doorbell going off as we hit the bottom stair. Izzy opened it for Magnus while we continued on. I grabbed a bowl and filled it up with some cereal while Izzy grabbed toast and Jace a pop tart.

"Morning Lightwood's aren't we yummy today."

I looked up and smiled at the boy. He was wearing orange skinny jeans with a black shirt that had the sleeves to his elbows and the small amount of buttons undone. He had his usual glitter and eye liner in place as well. He smirked at me as he took the stool to my left and I shook my head, finishing my food while Izzy talked to him.

"Oh we're using Simon and Clarissa's car today because we won't all fit in one car." Magnus informed us as Jace locked up the house.

We nodded and headed to the school. Magnus and I walked close, but we didn't hold hands because the whole spy thing Izzy mentioned to the monster. We didn't know if they'd actually have someone watching while they were gone. Class went on as usual and I was glad when lunch finally arrived, I hated only have one class with Magnus and Jace while none with the others. I found everyone where they were yesterday and sat between Simon and Magnus. Simon was talking to Izzy, very badly trying to ask her out I may add. I sat down and Magnus took my hand that was on my knee. I looked over at him to see a smile while he talked to Clary about thing he wanted to look at while we were at the mall. I just smiled and took to the sandwich Izzy had already gotten for me. She smiled and I just nodded, letting her know I was grateful. She nodded back and went to flirting with Simon. I knew she liked him and I was glad he wasn't a douche.

"Izzy."

We all looked up at a guy who apparently wanted my sister. I saw Jace out of the corner of my eye and could tell he didn't like the guy.

"Yes Kyle?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend?" He asked her kneeling down and trying to keep us out of it.

I looked at Jace to see him really angry. I turned to my sister to see what she would say.

"Um, sorry but I have plans this weekend."

Jace relaxed a bit, not much though, This Kyle got closer to her and I watched her flinch a bit. "You should change them."

Magnus squeezed my hand a bit and I turned to look at him, raising a brow. He leaned in to me. "He doesn't like the word no."

I turned back to see Izzy lean in. "Is that so?"

I knew that look, whatever he was actually doing, Izzy didn't like. I saw Jace go to move and I kicked him. He looked at me and I motioned for him to look at her. He did and I saw his smirk, he's been on the receiving end of that look. Simon jumped back as my sisters smoothie ended up in the guys hair and she got up. "If you put your hands on me again, it won't be a smoothie I give you. If it still doesn't work, I'm sure my brothers will finish what I leave for them."

With that, she turned and headed to the restroom, I'm guessing, because she had stuff on her legs. Clary got up to follow her as claps and cheers went throughout the room. The guy looked at us and smirked at me. "You the brother?"

I just nodded and his smirk widened. "I'd watch your sister, she may just get into trouble."

I let go of Magnus' hand and leaned my arms on the table. "First, she doesn't need me to watch her she can take care of herself. Second, you need to listen to her threat because she's right. Whatever's left is mine and it won't be pretty."

He leaned into me and smirked some more. "We all know why you're here fairy. You nee…."

I didn't know what he was going to say because Jace turned him around and decked him.

"Come near my brother and sister again and I'll fucking put you in the hospital. See you after school, I'm pretty sure I just sent myself home."

"Right you are Mr. Wayland."

We all watched as Jace picked up his bag and followed the principal out of the area.

_**And another. I think I'm going to upload what i have so you guys have a lot of the story! I am writing as I post as well so that I stay ahead of the post. Please continue to comment below! I am loving the feedback from you guys :)B**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**MAGNUS**_

Alec and I ended up riding with Isabelle and Simon while Jace and Clarissa rode together, not that any of us were surprised. They had already had a "date" set, but made it a group thing to hopefully keep her mother from knowing. After meeting the boy, this was a new thing for him I was sure. He just seemed like he drowned his problems in female anatomy and Alec told me I wasn't far off. He and Isabelle also told me that Jace wouldn't do that with my friend after hearing what she went through the day before. Their stepmom had once again called to check on them, but this time it was Alec's phone. He gripped my hand while telling her Isabelle drug him and Jace with Clary to a mall in some town he never heard of since she wasn't allowed to go on her own and apparently needed some new dress.

Maryse bought it, I think, because the boy's grip let up just a tad as the call came to an end. After he hung up, he looked out the window, not longer involved in any conversation. He kept his hand in mine though and I looked at Isabelle, who was trying not to tear up, turning back to the front. I knew she'd text their brother to let him know about the call. Simon was good at keeping her mind off it though, making her laugh a lot.

I leaned over to Alec. "You, ok?"

He just nodded, but I could see the tear tracks on his cheek. I, very carefully, reached up and wiped it away. He turned and looked at me and I smiled. This poor boy was so broken, it made my heart hurt. I gave him a small smile in return and sat back. He turned a bit laid his head on the back of the seat. I mimicked him, but leaned a bit so if he wanted he could whisper to me. I rubbed my thumb against his hand and heard a sigh from the boy next to me.

"I'll be fine, just threats about you." he whispered, leaning so the tops of our heads touched.

"I'm here, sweetie." I whispered back, not moving.

I heard his phone beep and he pulled it back from his pocket to open it. I closed my eyes so that he could read it without having to worry about me reading it. I felt him move again and his thumb was now mimicking mine and I got the tinglies. My eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying the time I was able to be myself with a cute boy. I sat back up as the car came to a stop and smiled, my sanctuary. We piled out of the car and Alec took my hand once again. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arm around him instead, letting my hand go into his back pocket. When we met up with Jace and Clarissa at the door, Jace pulled his brother away and into a hug, telling him to forget the bitch and have some fun. When they pulled back, the dark haired cutie came back to me and took my hand as we walked in. I was happy he relaxed enough that he seemed to be enjoying himself a bit. We all separated, well more like the hetero couples wanted alone time. I pulled Alec into a store and started looking at some jeans.

"Excuse me."

We turned to see a guy in a suit and his arms were folded over his chest.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, putting the jeans back on the rack and standing next to Alec.

"We had some complaints and so I have to ask you to leave."

I felt Alec stiffen and I smirk, leaning closer to the manager. "I know we're hot and and all, but surely you can wait till you're off to ask us out."

I knew Alec was looking at me and the manager, but I knew the guy. It wasn't my first time being thrown out, they just didn't have a reason to totally ban me without a lawsuit.

"Mr. Bane, I'm just trying to do my job. Buy your jeans and leave please." He whispered back.

I smiled, "Alright, Jem. The jeans aren't for me. They're for my _friend._"

I emphasize the the word friend, hoping we could fool them. I see Jem look at Alec and so I put a hand on his shoulder. "You see, he's new to the area from the city and I just knew he'd like your clothes."

I could see him caving and signaled to Alec that we would be alright. I watched his shoulders sag in defeat. "Alright, 15 minutes I think is all I can give you, Magnus." he whispered.

I nodded, "We already know what size we need, so we'll just pick what we want and pay for it."

He nodded and walked off. I heard Alec chuckle and turned to him. "That's a sound I could get used to, sweetie."

He rolled his eyes, "Just pick the jeans you want before he gets more complaints."

"I thought you needed some also?" I stated while picking through the skinny jeans.

"Yea, but I leave it up to Izzy so that the monster doesn't go through my bags. If they think the skinny's are hers they don't ask. They don't know how I get them because I wear button ups more than regular shirts so that they can't tell how tight they are."

I just smiled and picked up a few pairs. "What size are you?"

"Mag…"

"We can add it to Isabelle's later, babe."

He told me his size and we bought some for him also. I knew Isabelle wouldn't come to this store, it was too high end and I really wanted to see him in these jeans. we paid and walked out, holding hands as soon as we were out of the store. We walk a bit, just enjoying the fact we didn't have to hide, which I knew was easing the attractive boy next to me. I let him lead me into a coffee shop and sat as he orders us a couple of lattes. He sits mine in front of me and then sits next to me on the couch I picked out for us.

"Hey boys."

We looked up to see Isabelle and Simon. She sat with us while Simon went to get their drinks.

"What did you buy?" I heard her ask Alec.

He gave her the bag. "Found some jeans, will you?"

She smiled and poured them out of the bag and put them in hers, "Always, brother. Monster called Jace, who texted me. They sent Hodge to check on us for the week."

I watched him lean back and sigh, but he kept his hand in mine. "What time, Iz?"

"Jace and Clary are on the way and we have to be home by 6. That's why she called, she didn't give him a key. I'm sorry, brother."

He sighed and sat up finishing the coffee as Simon sat down. "We'll get through it, sister. I'm sure she doesn't trust you about Magnus."

Isabelle nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Listen, Jace wants to have all you for dinner to meet Hodge. We have to play it up like Magnus is there for me. I can show you my clothes I bought and all that jazz. Simon can hang with you. He barely plays straight so gay won't be an issue."

"Hey…"

We laughed as Jace and Clarissa showed up. They weren't thirsty, so we just made our way out of the mall and to the car. Alec pulled me to him and laid my head against his, not that I was complaining or anything. He was slowly becoming a very good friend, especially after falling asleep while talking to him the night before. I hadn't done that with anyone before. We shared a lot last night, he told me a lot about their parents and how hurt he was about their dad. He had really thought Robert Lightwood didn't know and to find out he not only knew but was alright with it. He laid his head on mine and sighed. I took his hand in mine and started running my fingers on his hand, tracing his veins.

"That feels good." He whispered and I smiled.

I looked over at him to see him looking at me. "I like you." I whispered back.

He smiled, "I like you to."

"But…" I knew it was there.

"I'm kinda scared." he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and leaned my forehead to his. "We'll figure it out and we got a whole group of people to help us."

I watched him smile and close his eyes in a sigh. "I know. Hodge reports everything back to my parents so we have to be extremely careful."

I put my lips lightly to his forehead and sighed. "We will, we will…"

His eyes opened and looked into mine. I felt the pull and knew he did as well as we both tilted our head and our lips touched lightly in a very small, very sweet kiss as we pulled into the small town that was our prison. Alec kept his hand in mine will we reached their drive, a black escalade parked where his parents usually park.

"Brother?"

He smiled at Isabelle, "I'll be fine."

She looked at me and smiled, "I plan on pulling my dear brother into my room, pretending he didn't pick out the pants I'm going to beg him to wear and you're going to see my new stuff."

We both nodded and climbed out of the car as Simon stopped it. Jace and Clarissa walked over after parking at my house and I noticed their hands fall to their side. Clarissa walks up to me and I pull her too me. She smiles up at me and I can tell it's for support. We follow the Lightwood's as they go over to whoever's on the porch with Simon. We get introduced and then I hear Izzy say something about fashion and her brother, pulling us up the stairs. As soon as we're in the room she shuts the door.

"You're going to have to argue with us or Hodge won't by it, Alec."

He just nodded and sat up with his back leaning on the head board. He pulled me next to him after Izzy shut her curtain so no one could see in. There was a knock and Izzy opened it a crack.

"Yes Hodge, I was going to show Alec some jeans I found for him. You know how fashion challenged the boy is."

Her statement gave me time to move to the chair next to the bed and for Alec to look bored.

"Of course." She opened the door as Alec picked up some magazine, pretending to be bored as hell and I just waved.

"Who are you young man?"

"Oh dear, This is Magnus. I thought we established that outside. He's our neighbor and my new fashion consultant. We split up today because Clary wanted my opinion on something so I need to show him my outfit for my date tonight."

This Hodge looked back to Isabelle and all I could think was that she was good. I snuck a quick glance at Alec, who was smirking and watching his sister.

"Your parents said nothing about a date, Isabelle?"

She smiled and called for Simon, who came in from Jace's. "I'm going out with this one. He's Simon so make sure you tell mom and dad. We're just going to the diner and maybe the drive in. I promise to sit on the hood of his car though, that way we can't do anything we're too young for. I have to make sure I'm completely pure for my future husband now don't I?"

I saw Alec give gagging motions and just smiled, also noticing a huge blush from Simon.

"Very well, I will just go. Magnus has to leave by dark, Izzy."

"Of course." Isabelle states.

After he leaves she turns to Simon, "So taking me out, yea?"

"S-Sure, although I was thinking Friday."

She shook her head, "We can go that too. I have daddy wrapped so that won't be an issue. We may make it a group thing though so Clary and Alec can come with you-know-who."

"In that case I should go. Be back in two hours."

She smiled and he turned to go.

"And you...I think I need major help since I have an impromptu date."

I just chuckled and got up to help her find something for her date. Alec stayed on the bed, just watching us. Hodge had called him though, so he quickly left us. Isabelle had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow tunic with a white tank top under it. I made her sit down and put some waves in her hair while she worked on her make up. I went to the closet while she picked out some jewelry and grabbed her a pair of yellow booties to go with the ensemble. I just held them up and she squealed.

"Call him later." She whispered when we heard a car door, knowing Simon was home.

I nodded and as the door opened I made sure I said goodbye loudly. I called out to the others and heard Jace and Alec from somewhere saying bye. I walked out and waved to Simon as I walked back over to my house for dinner with my mom.

_**And a shopping trip with a date! Please remember to review at the bottom :)B**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ALEC**_

I made my way to Hodge, who was in the family room. I just stood with my hands in my pockets in the archway. He was no different and the people who called themselves my parents and I hated him. He gestured for me to take a seat and I did, in the chair farthest from him. He scooted closer to me and place a hand on my knee, causing me to flinch away.

"Maryse and Robert both gave me strict instructions on your lessons. They told me to continue as I see fit, Alexander. Anything you wish to tell me?"

I just sat there, staring at his face. This fucker wasn't getting anything out of me. He sat back and took his brandy back in his hand. "That is all, you may go. Just not to Izzy's room."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs to my room, making sure to grab my school things on the way. I sat on my bed and spread out the books for my assignments, getting to work. I called out to Magnus as I heard him call out his departure, wishing I could have actually seen him leave. I got up and opened my window and then sending him a text. I watched him walk into his house, taking his phone out of his pocket as he opened the screen. I sat on my window bench with my book from English and my phone on top of it with it open. This was so if I was checked on, Hodge would assume I was doing work when I was really talking to Magnus.

_**"What happened with Hodge?"**_ Popped on my phone with Magnus' picture and I smiled.

"He has permission to perform my lessons if need be from the people who pay for the house. I have to stay from you. Don't look out the window while we text. We have to pretend not to care."

I sat the phone down next to my leg, putting the book in the floor. I picked up my sketch pad and pencils, deciding to draw a bit. I had already read the book anyway. I felt my phone by my leg and picked it up just enough for me to see it.

**_"Alright, Call me when he's sleeping. :)"_**

I smiled and sent back an "OK".

I put the phone down and continued to draw the tree with the tire swing on it. I leaned over to my desk, putting one foot on the floor so I didn't fall, and so I could pull out my colored pencils. I had decided to add some color to the picture. I sat back up and felt a vibration on my leg. I pulled out my phone and slide the lock open, touching the envelop.

_**"Hey, Jace gave me ur #, if u need 2 talk, call me ~C"**_

I smiled and saved her number before sending a thanks. Between her and Magnus, I may just be able to get past everything. She knew what it was like to be abused like me and Magus, well he _was_ like me. He told me some more about the gang bang in DC and how it was the final straw for his mother. His ex had gotten him into all kinds of trouble and he knew that was the only reason he liked the move, he was alive. I told him I was glad he was alive too, which I knew would have made him blush if I was actually with him and not on the phone when I told him. I heard Jace call up for dinner and walked down the stairs after sitting my pad on the bench next to me. I made sure to sit next to Jace and as far from Hodge as I could, I didn't trust him with my left nut, let alone anything else. Jace knew something was bothering me, though. I knew he could tell because of my posture and the fact I was extremely close to him. I offered to help Jace with the dishes and we noticed that Hodge went out on the front porch.

"What's up, man?" He whispered as we started the dishes.

"Monster told him to continue if needed." I whispered back, not taking my eyes of the task.

I heard his growl and then his hand was on mine and turning me around. "Run off, Alec. They aren't going to stop. Get Magnus and just go. I have money and so does Izzy. We've been hoarding loads of cash for years to help you. I know you have your own that isn't known about and so you and Magnus can get far off with cash so they can't find you. Just stop letting them hurt you."

I could see the hurt this was causing my best friend, and my sister, but I shook my head. "I can't leave you guys. They'd turn on you, Jace. Right now, I'm the bigger 'problem'. If I left don't you think they'd turn on the whore? Izzy hides it a lot better than you because we taught her how. You never hid it, but what you do is wrong to them too, Johnathan. I can't let you get hurt."

We heard the screen door slam and so just turned back to the dishes. I knew the conversation wasn't over, especially after he talks to Izzy. I know if they both gang up on me, I'd be leaving. I couldn't leave them, I really wanted to, but I couldn't leave them to take the punishment. I was the oldest, it was my job to protect them. Sure, I'm only older than Izzy by like three minutes, but I'm still the older brother.

"Boys, your mother told me to tell you that Alec needs to stay home tomorrow. I need his help with something."

I felt the color drain from my face and I gulped. I heard Jace's voice, but not what he said. The monster was going to have Hodge keep me home and there's not telling what she'd have him do. Jace pulled me out of the house and to the trees, hidden from Hodge. I could still hear him talking, but had no idea to who till I felt arms wrap around me. There were two sets and knew one belonged to my sister while the other belonged to Magnus.

"Jace is right, brother." she whispered, knowing what we had discussed earlier.

I was shaking my head as I saw my brother running back to the trees. He handed me a big freaking shoe box and a duffle bag.

"It's all our money and your clothes. I put a sleeping pill in the brandy so Hodge's out. Go, Alec. Go." He stated.

I kept shaking my head and felt someone's hands on my face, turning it to them. I saw bright green eyes looking at me, begging me to leave.

"I can't leave them, Magnus."

He took a big breath and let it out. "We can get a prepay, Alec. Please let us help you. I have tons of money I hid from my mom that my dad left me. It's in an alias account because I was debating on leaving already. Clarissa and Simon are staying to help your brother and sister, but you…you need to go."

I kept my eyes on his, I knew they were right. I couldn't stay here, not if I wanted it to stop. If I didn't leave now, I'd end up killing myself. The boy in front of me gave me hope. Hope that I could have a good life with someone. We didn't love each other by any means, but he was willing to stay with me. I turned to my sister, who was pleading desperately for me to go. I pulled her too me and hugged her tight. "Don't let them get you, sister. Please, fight back."

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her shakes, knowing we were both crying. "Don't worry about me, just go. There's about 12,000 in the box. Jace and I have been saving our allowance since the abuse started so we could all leave when we turned 18. Just be safe and don't use your cards."

I nodded and turned to Jace, hugging him as well. "Kill them if they hurt my sister, Jace."

I felt his hands grip my shirt at the back before he pulled back. "Cold blood, give me your phone."

I handed him the phone and they told me they wrote all the needed numbers on my sketchpad in the back when they bought it today. I just nodded and then turned to Magnus. I had noticed that he had a bag of his own and had changed into a pair of jogging pants and sneakers with a white tank. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and with one last look at my family, I followed him to wherever we were going. We got to the bus stop and I hid in the trees while Magnus bought our tickets. I had pulled out my hoodie and put it over my head so that I could make sure I wasn't seen with the boy risking his life for me. He sit close to the trees and pulled out his phone, texting something before throwing it in the trash can.

He glanced to me a bit and tilted his head to let me know the bus was loading. I kept my head down and followed him onto the bus. He handed the driver our passes and then we took to the very last seat. It sucked it was by the toilet, but I could take my hood down. I sat in the corner by the wall of the bus and Magnus took to the isle so I'd be more hidden. I felt him take my hand and squeezed it as I turned to look at him. I laid my head on his and let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We talked about it after Hodge took you out of Isabelle's room. They were planning on convincing you tonight anyway."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling sleep drift in.

I woke up to someone shaking me and blinked my eyes open. It was still dark and I turned to Magnus. "Where are we?"

"Buffalo. It was the farthest one way I could get. Do you wanna stay here tonight or get on another bus?"

I shook my head to help it wake up and took his hand to stand up and get steady enough to walk out of the bus. As I stepped on the ground, I felt an odd sense of freedom. I was miles away from home, from Maryse and Robert and felt a laugh come out of me. I looked at Magnus and smiled, "Let's stay just one night here. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch and smiled. "About midnight. Wanna get a hotel for tonight as well or keep going?"

I thought on that and smiled, "Just for tonight. Let's go ahead and get a ticket for somewhere else."

He nodded and we walked to the terminal, my hood back in place so cameras couldn't find me. We looked at the ticket locations and decided on Detroit since it was just one way and no stops. Magnus paid for the tickets and then we walked just about five minutes to a little hotel for the night. The manager at the front desk looked at us funny, probably because I was hidden since I waited while Magnus went to to the desk by himself to check in. Magnus smiled at the guy and then turned to me, holding up the key. "Room 113, the last one."

I just nodded and followed Magnus out of the building. We walked to the room and Magnus unlocked the door. When we went in, we noticed a couch and one bed. I bit my bottom lip, worried about the bed.

"Hey, you have the bed."

I shook my head, "No, we can share. We are old enough to hold off and sleep, Magnus."

Magnus smirked, "I'm good with that. Wanna shower first?"

I nod, sitting my bag on the couch so I can get out some night clothes. I almost groan when I notice Jace only packed my boxers and no pajama pants. I just shake my head and grab the shorts before going to the bathroom.

"Wait."

I turn to see Magnus holding a bottle of gel and shampoo and raise my brow in question.

"Hotel shit isn't good for the hair and body, sweetie. Use mine."

I just shrug and take his things before turning back around. I turn on the water to the right temperature and then brush my teeth before stripping out of my jeans and my shirt. I step in and sigh as the water hits my muscles. I take a quick one, knowing Magnus still needs to shower himself. I get finished and take one of the towels on the shelf, wrapping it around me as I get out. I dry off in here so that I can put the shorts on before heading back out. I hadn't ever stayed with a boy before and was a tad nervous. I looked at my reflection once more before opening the door. I walk out and Magnus has his shirt off, playing with a phone.

"Where did that come from?"  
He looked up and I saw his eyes darken, causing a blush to rise in me. He shook his head and smiled, "Simon got it with Isabelle before they got home. You have one to and they aren't traceable. I programmed yours for you and sent the number to your siblings."

I nodded, "Thanks Magnus."

He just nodded and got up to shower. I grabbed his wrist and he stopped, turning just a bit to look at my face. I walked back up to him and put my forehead to his. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my nose, "You're welcome."

We pulled back and he turned to shower. I took the prepay and laid on the bed, turning on the TV. I knew my sister, or Jace for that matter, wouldn't text back or keep the number, but I wish they did. I laid the phone on the table next to the bed as I found some movie on to watch. I put one hand behind my head and the other on my stomach, feeling my muscles relax. I heard the door open to the bathroom and tried my hardest not to look over.

"Damn…"

I turned my head to see Magnus holding onto the door and his eyes darker than they were when he went in there. He was only in his boxers as well and I couldn't help but get turned on just a bit. I smiled at him and he shook his head. I swear I heard him muttered something about harder than I thought and sighed, agreeing with him. He laid down next to me and turned off the light, settling in and watching the movie. Neither one of us pulled the blanket over us, it was kind of hot in the room. I just wasn't sure if it was because of the temperature or the person next to me. I felt his fingers reach out for mine and sighed as our fingers looped together. I turned my head to see his eyes looking at me. I smiled and turned my body so that I was facing him, he did the same. I put my free hand under the pillow and raised our hands to my lips, kissing his knuckle. I heard him suck in a breath and looked into his eyes.

"What's happening, Magnus?"

"Hell if I know, Alec."

We moved and I pulled him to me, his head resting on my chest. I ran my fingers lightly down his arm and his played with my happy trail as sleep came to both of us for a few hours.

_**And he's free, will he stay that way? What will happen? please remember to comment below! I love all you guys :)B**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**MAGNUS**_

I woke up before the boy next to me with my head still on his chest. I blinked a bit as the sun poked through just right in the window. I slowly moved my body from Alec so that I could pull on some skinny's and get ready. We had to leave in about three hours and it took me a while. I went to the bathroom to do my business and exchange the boxers for the jeans. I came out as Alec was sitting up in the bed. We didn't say anything and he grumbled his way to the bathroom with his own pair of jeans. I opened my bag and pulled out a white tee and my gel so that I could get started. I pulled the shirt over my head and went to the mirror. I lathered up my hands and smiled as Alec came out and looked at our reflection. He smiled back and went to grab his toothbrush from his bag, slipping a red shirt with sleeves to the elbows and the neck with a slit that went down to the top of his pecs. He looked good.

I swished the gel through my hair and sighed as I got the spikes just the way I liked them. I washed my hands when the boy with me came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, grabbing my own to clean my mouth. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my gel and tossed them back into my toiletry bag so they wouldn't get messed up and grabbed my make up. Now that I wasn't at my mom's I planned on wearing it. I added some glitter shadow to my eyes and my liner, making a cat shape with the pencil. I applied the mascara and the gloss before noticing I had an audience. I just smiled and grabbed my glitter lotion, lathering up my hands and applying it.

"What?"

He blushed a bit and came to stand behind me. "I like you like this. It's you, well...more you."

I smiled at the mirror, "A compromise with my loving mother. I also have jewelry."

Alec just smiled and shook his head, touching my hip lightly before coming out his hair and putting it in a small bun, looking quite delicious. When I was finished, I took out the bag that Clarissa had given to me yesterday at the Lightwood's and put on my bangles, my new necklace and a ring for each finger. I sighed, it was good to be me again. I zipped my bag and Alec put on his hoodie so he wouldn't be seen on the camera. My mother didn't know I had any money let alone any of the clothes I did, so I was fine. We were more worried about him, though. His parents had a shit ton of connections where as my mother didn't.

He carried both our bags and I went to check us out before walking the small distance back to the station. We sat on one of the benches and I sighed when he took my hand. There was just something about the boy next to me, I just couldn't quite figure it out yet. We felt the stares, heard the whispers, but we didn't care. The bus pulled up and we made sure to get in the back again, made it less to see us and we could hide certian things if everyone didn't pay attention. I let Alec sit in the isle this time because the seats were more cramped and his legs are longer than mine.

Before we left, he stood up and pulled the hoodie over his head, causing some skin to show at his waist line and a low moan to come from me. He looked down with a smirk and I just shrugged, not going to deny I thought he was hot. We already established that we both liked what we saw, so no use hiding it. He sat back down and stretched his legs out while we waited for the bus to start out. We saw a little old couple sat diagonal from us and the older lady turned to us. "Want a cookie?"

Alec leaned forward, gabbing two and giving me one. "Thanks ma'am."

We watched as she turned and hit her husband. "Aren't they cute, George?"

He turned to look at us and huffed, turning back around. She turned back to us and smiled, "Don't pay him any attention. Young love is beautiful, especially when it's new."

We both looked at her, we barely even kissed and she's talking about the 'L" word.

"Ma'am, we ar…"

"Oh, I guess it's really new. My grandson was the same way. We're headed to see him in Detroit."

We just smiled and Alec took my hand. "It's very new, ma'am. Thank you."

She just nodded and turned back. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Why can't our families be like that?"

I felt his head lay on mine and a whispered "I wish." come from his mouth.

We closed our eyes as the bus started on its way, mostly to avoid the stares and huffs coming from everyone but the old couple. I felt Alec's thumb start rubbing my knuckles and moved to look at him to see him looking at me. "You ok, babe?"

He shrugged a bit. "Once we get to stop for good, I'll be fine, sweets."

I leaned up a bit and lightly kissed him, hearing a huff from in front of us. We saw a woman and her son, who looked about twelve.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned around, but her son kept looking at us. I saw something there and apparently so did Alec. I watched as my guy leaned forward a bit and whispered something to the kid before leaning back. The boy smiled and turned to go back to his book. I looked at Alec, who kissed me lightly, a mere peck really, before leaning back. He put his forehead to mine and sighed. "I told him not to take crap from anyone and if he wanted to like boys when he was a bit older to hit the first person to tell him it's dirty."

I just smiled and laid my head back to his shoulder, noticing the kid kept stealing glances at us. Oh yea, he was on the verge of figuring himself out. I knew why Alec told him what he did, he was hoping to help the boy where he was scared when he was that age. I'm sure he also saw a bit of his step mom in the mother. "Babe?"

"mhm?" he hummed to let me know I had his attention, his head on mine.

"What happened with your real mom?"

He squeeze my hand a bit tighter and started rubbing it a bit before he answered, "We don't know. Dad never went into detail about it. I don't think she died, though."

I pulled back and looked at him. "So you think she'd help?"

I watched as he contemplated that. It was a shot, if we found his mother, maybe she wasn't like that and could get the kids out. He shrugged. "I don't know. I do know her name and that we had family in Minnesota. Although, Robert may think of that and call them first."

"I'll ask Simon to look into it. He has our numbers. He's a techy so maybe we can find her not in Minnesota." I replied, pulling back and giving him a kiss.

It felt good being able to just be, just be who we were, what we were born. He smiled as we pulled back and pulled me back to him. I closed my eyes again, just happy to be with the man next to me. I must have fallen asleep because I felt Alec shaking me and I blinked, opening my eyes as we entered Detroit. I sat back and stretched my back a bit, trying to loosen the muscles. "What time is it?"

"About noon. Wanna eat and then get on another bus, or stretch and leave in the morning?" he stated as he stood up to pull the hoodie back on. He handed me my bag and I slipped it on so the strap went across my chest and he took his, flinging it over his shoulder before taking my hand and leading me out.

"Why don't we sight see a bit and leave tonight? Walk around a bit. I don't wanna stop til we absolutely have to, babe." I commented as we stepped off.

He nodded and I led him to the tickets. We decided to find one that was late so that we could ride all night since we were only about eight hours from home. We also decided to change direction so that we weren't going in a straight line from Ithaca. We looked up at the board to figure out where to go. I pointed up at the board. "St. Louis is about an 8 hour trip with one stop half way to stretch."

He looked at me and nodded, "Sounds good."

I went and bought the tickets for the last bus at 8:30 so that it put us there at about 5 so that we could eat breakfast and figure out our next move. We did find a bathroom and both fit into the little one room area at the gas station. We needed to figure out cash and what not. I wasn't using my alias card for the tickets, but we both eventually wanted to stop traveling. I pulled out a box from my bag and Alec pulled out what was in the shoe box. He laid it out and quickly counted it. Isabelle had already pretty much had hers together in bundles of 1s, 5s, and 10s. Jace converted his to 100s at some point, which made it easier. They had put in Alec's little box and he already knew what was in his.

"I have 5000 from Iz, and 7000 from Jace. My own box has about 6000. We've been saving since the first night Maryse did anything." He stated.

I pulled out my calculator and added it up to 18,000 and then added my cash, 7000 more.

"Alright, combining yours with mine, we have about 25, 700 for when we get to stop. I have 100,000 from my dad's insurance that my mother didn't know I set up differently. She thinks it all went into the same account, but I got with his lawyer and explained to him some of her habits so he helped me. I changed the name on my own though, the bank also."

I saw him stop putting the cash up and looked at me. "Are you telling me we have over 100,000 put together? Does that include the three sets of tickets?"

I smiled, "No it doesn't include the tickets. Clarissa and Simon apparently wanted to help so they gave us some as well. They didn't want you to know and we just finished the last of that off, it wasn't much so I used that first."

He just leaned back, overwhelmed by the amount our friends went to help us. I finished putting the money in the bag and crawled to him, hearing a moan from the boy. "We have good people on our side, babe. We're going to be alright and I'm going to make sure no one hurts you again."

He looked at me and was going to kiss me, that is if the damn door didn't jiggle. We sighed and got up. We put our bags back on and he unlocked the door as I took his hand. The man on the other side sneared at us, but we just flipped him off.

"Watch out for the slippery spot. My boyfriend likes to play."

We both laughed out loud as he slammed the door. We walked down the street a bit, knowing we had about 8 hours will we had to load the next bus.

"Hungry?" I heard from next to me and nodded, "All I had was a fucking cookie, Alec."

He chuckled and led me into a bar and grill. The hostess sat us and took our drink order. I looked at the boy across from me and smiled. "This is nice. No one knows us and we're eight hours from home. I'm sure our 'rents are freaking out."

He took my hand and smiled at me. "Yea, I just hope Jace and Izzy are ok. I know our parents will think we just walked or something. Changing direction is good."

I nodded and the waitress came back. I ordered a chicken salad while Alec ordered a club sandwich.

"So any ideas for after St. Louis?" Alec stated as the waitress went to place the order.

I took a sip of my Diet Dr. Pepper and sighed, "I don't know. Maybe we should rent a car. Change it up a bit. I could go get it and you could wait down the street or something. That way if they are following the hoodie kid, you disappear after getting of in St. Louis."

He leaned back a bit and I felt his knees hit mine a bit. I touched his knee with my free hand as he looked at me. "We could do that. Would stop the trail a bit, I agree. We'd have to figure out where we could drop it off though. They may also think you dropped me off and then continued the trail if I"m not on the cameras at the rental place."

I smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. When we got to where we wanted to go, I could either recheck it out or leave you at the bus stop."

Before he could answer, the food arrived. We were both so hungry that we just dug in, not saying much as we filled our stomachs. After we were both done, Alec insisted on paying so I made a trip to the restroom. I fixed my face and made sure I looked presentable before going back out. He was waiting for me by the door and I smiled, taking his offered hand. We walked out and decided to just look at the historical part we were in, not wanting to go to far from the station. They had all kinds of shops and things and it was a blast just getting to be with Alec. His body was relaxing more the longer we were out and about, knowing no one knew us and so his parents wouldn't find him.

I pulled him into a shoe store because I saw some boots I wanted to look at. They were having a sale, but once I put them on, I didn't like them much. I did; however, talk my guy into getting some blue in his hair to go with the black. He didn't want to change his hair totally, but agreed to a few streaks. I was really enjoying this as I saw and watched the lady put some blue hair dye around his face and just a few throughout. When they were finished with him, he looked a little different, until he looked at me that is. He was still my Alec. Yes, he's already mine and I'm his. We didn't have to tell each other, we just knew. I think it happened when I first saw him, I knew. He was different and he was becoming mine.

We walked and looked at shops a bit more and before we knew it the sun was going down. We decided to grab a sandwich from Subway and then head to the station for the bus. Alec put the hood back up and then sat next to me. I hated that he had to hide. I leaned forward and turned so I could see his eyes. "We still have about an hour if you wanna walk some more, babe."

He shook his head, "I want the back again. Can I have the isle though? If we're going to ride all night, I'm gonna have to stretch."

I touched his face and moved a piece of his now blue hair behind his ear since he still had it down from the salon. "Of course. That way I can cuddle you."

He just chuckled and leaned forward a bit to kiss me. We had been doing that all day, stealing kisses and holding hands. I was falling for this boy and I wouldn't have it any other way. The farther we got from New York, the more open he was. I liked this Alec, sure he wasn't all that closeted in New York, but here...well, there weren't worries here, no monster to abuse him, hurt him. We went ahead and ate the sandwich and then grabbed a snack from the vending machine and a soda for the ride. The bus pulled up before we knew it and we made sure to get the back. I scooted to the corner while he put our things on the over head compartment this bus had. He sat next me and took my hand after taking the hoodie off.

He leaned back a bit so he could stretch, but not have his legs in the way and then pulled me to him. We made sure we had the back air vents on us and then I put my arm around his waist and my head on his chest. His thumb was running up and down my arm as we waited for the bus to finish loading. I sighed as he kissed the top of my hair and I squeezed his leg a bit. I pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Text Simon so he can text Isabelle. That's how we stay in touch. If only one of them actually keep your number, it's better."

He took the phone from me and sat his free hand on his knee to text. I watched as he sent the message and then gave the phone back to me. It was easier for me to put in his pocket so I did. I made a bold move and sat my hand on the waist of his jeans, running my thumb on the skin just above them. I felt his intake of breath and the shiver run through him before he relaxed with a kiss in my hair. I felt myself drift off as the bus pulled out of Detroit and onto open road, next to Missouri.

_**Slowly getting further away! Please take the time to leave me a little note to know what you thought :)B**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ALEC**_

I felt the boy in my arms drift off and his fingers slowly stop what they were doing. I kept my eyes to the window, watching the world go by. I hated not being able to talk to my brother and sister for 24 hours. I knew why I had to, just hated it. I saw my reflection and smiled, shaking my head. I still can't believe he talked me into getting blue in my hair. Alright, I can. Magnus is very persuasive when he wants to be. I could feel the change between us as we spent more time away from the judgments of home. I was falling for this boy in my arms. He was slowly becoming more to me than I ever imagined he would. He put his whole life on hold just to help me escape the hell I was in. If we lived through this and actually got to settle, I'd make sure it was in a place I could marry him one day. Wait, marry? I looked down at him and ran my fingers through his hair, smiling as he snuggled deeper into my chest. His head moved a bit and his breath now on my neck. I took a deep breath and heard a sigh. I looked over to a girl in the seat next to us and smiled.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hi."

"He looks really comfy. I envy him, I can't sleep on buses."

I chuckled a bit. "It's been a long 24 hours. I can't really sleep on them either, so hopefully there is a hotel open in St. Louis when we get there."

"How long have you been together?"

I looked down at the boy in my arms and sighed, "Not that long, actually. We actually just met, it's complicated."

She nodded, "Tell me about it. My father caught me with a girl about a year ago. Threw me out. I'm Maia."

"Alec. You live in St. Louis?"

She shook her head. "I don't really live anywhere. You?"

I shook my head, "Naw, no where really. We just needed to escape. Say, could you help us with something?"

"Depends."

"We need to drop off grid. Could you get a car for us? We have money to rent one, I just can't be seen."

She thought on it a sec and nodded, "If you take me with you, I will help."

"Bring her, babe."

I looked down to see Magnus had woken up. He sat up and looked at her. "Magnus."

She smiled, "Pleasure. How long you staying in Missouri?"

"Not sure. We're just really playing by ear."

She nodded, "That's cool. I got some money to help with gas and food and things. Two rooms though. I'm not sharing with you and listening to you both when I can't get laid."

I blushed and Magnus just laughed, taking my hand. "We aren't there yet, Maia."

She just smiled and turned back around as we pulled up to the rest station. I got out with Magnus and he went to buy another snack for us while I went to the bathroom. I did my business and the washed my hands before going to find Magnus and Maia. It was good to have an ally, at least this way we both dropped off and the trail would be gone. Maryse and Robert knew I wouldn't talk to anyone I didn't know and so they wouldn't think to look for an ally, especially since everyone Magnus knew was in DC.

When we got back on the bus, Magnus pulled me to him and told me to try and sleep and he'd watch this time. I just sighed as he pulled me to him. He did lay back a bit and we somehow managed to get me somewhat comfortable after sitting for 4 hours. I woke to a hand on my face and smiled up at the boy who's lap I was in. "Morning."  
He leaned down and pecked my lips, "Morning. Maia and I were talking and think we should stay here today. Y'know get a room for the day, rest and then when the rental closes, get the car and drive the night."

I nodded and sat up. "That sounds good, I need a bath and to brush my teeth."

"I looked it up on my phone and they have a small hotel by an enterprise place so we can get two rooms there and then meet up after we sleep."

We nodded as the bus pulled into the station. We all grabbed a cab and then went to the hotel that Maia suggested. The hotel wasn't anything fancy, but we were alright with that. I had Magnus locate a bank that was part of his to put our money in it so that Maia wouldn't know how much we actually had on us. He left to go about a block while I got our room, telling Maia he had to make a balance run. She just nodded and we got our keys. We went up to the second floor and I texted Magnus to let him know the number. I waved to our knew friend and then opened the door. Just one bed again, but that was alright.

I grabbed a new pair of denim skinny jeans and made my way to the shower. I took a quick one and then got out so that Magnus could take one when he got back. I wrapped a towel around my waist and decided to fuck the jeans. I opened the door as I heard a knock from the main door. I looked out the peep hole to see Magnus so turned the handle and moved away so he could get in. I heard the door shut as I opened my bag to get out some shorts to sleep in and felt arms circle my waist. I stood up and put my hands on his. "Hey."

I felt his lips touch my back and I sighed. "You smell good." was whispered as I pulled back.

I brought his fingers to my lips and kissed them. "I used your stuff."

I heard him chuckle and then he turned me to him, his lips landing on mine. This kiss was different. This kiss was filled with passion and I pulled his belt loops to bring him closer to me and wrapping him in my arms. I felt his hands on my face and moaned, opening my lips when I felt his tongue touch them. He pushed me just a tad and I sat on the bed, Magnus climbing on me and straddling my waist. I felt his ankles cross behind me and then moved, flipping us to where he was laying on the bed and I was above him. I felt him moan and his hips arch to touch mine.

I moved my lips to his neck when air was needed and felt his arms run down my spine, earning a moan from me. I felt the shivers as I nibbled his neck and smiled, kissing him once more before pulling back. "That was quite a hello."

He just smiled and kept me there, not that I was complaining. "It was my first time to see your fine ass in a towel, Alec. I had to taste you."

I leaned down and kissed him once more before pulling back. "You should bathe while we can."  
He sighed and pushed my shoulders a bit. "I guess. Are you still gonna be in a towel when I'm done?"

He raised a brow at me and I smirked, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"You don't play fair, Alec Lightwood."

I slapped his ass as he moved by me and he turned, "You already got me turned on, don't make it worse." He winked as I moaned and just as he shut the door.

I sat on the bed and leaned back, there was no point in the boxers now. I had a tent in the towel and knew the shorts would be worse. The thing that boy did with his tongue and then his hips against mine. I heard the shower and all I could see was that Magnus in the shower, wet, naked...I shook my head, trying to calm down a bit. I heard the water turn off and smiled. I didn't move though and I heard the door open. I turned my head to see the man come out with just a white hotel towel on his waist. I don't know if he grabbed the smaller one on purpose or not, but it just made me want him more. I sat up as he got closer to me and pulled him between my legs. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me, not that it was hard.

We kept it slower this time, but with the same amount of passion. I scooted back a bit and he straddled me again. I groaned as he leaned in, causing me to fall back to the bed. Having Magnus on top of me was a great feeling. I felt his hips start to move, our dicks rubbing through the towels and moaned against the man on me. I leaned my head a bit as he moved his mouth over to my ear, taking the lobe of my ear in his mouth. I felt his hands slide down to the top of the towel and shivered, my own hands gripping his hips just a bit tighter. I froze though, his hand found its way to the my dick and Maryse flashed in my head.

He pulled back and I knew I was shaking. My eyes were squeezed shut and I felt him taking me in his arms. rocking us back and forth. I felt the tears on my cheeks. He just kept telling me it'd be alright, that she wasn't hear. When I calmed down enough I pulled back, wiping my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby."

He sushed me and smiled, "I would be more concerned if you didn't get a bit scared. You have been in a bad situation since you were very young. We go at your pace, lets take a nap."

I just nodded and he gave me a pair of shorts. I pulled them up under the towel and then it droped. Magnus had on a pair of his own boxers and then pulled me to the bed, taking me in his arms as we both drifted off.

* * *

I woke up to no one in my bed. I rolled over to see Maia and Magus sitting at the small little table with some take out. I sat up and stretched, the blanket dropping to my waist.

"Hey, girl present."

I just chuckled and threw the blanket off, grabbing the pair of skinny jeans I set out for earlier. I went to the bathroom and changed them out with my boxers before coming back into the room. I pulled out a white tank top and pulled it over before sitting next to Magnus, who handed me a cheeseburger. "What time is it?" I asked, taking a bite.

"4:30. I was just going to head over to the car place and he was going to wake you."

I nodded and she smiled, "See you in like five."

After she walked out the door, I looked at Magnus. "What do you think?"

He sighed and popped a fry in his mouth, "That she's just as lost as us. Her dad did some awful things when she was little and liking girls was the last straw for her parents. She's a drifter who hasn't found some place to call home yet. She does have money though. She usually works from place to place."

I nodded, finishing up the burger. We grabbed out bags and then locked up. Magnus went to turn in the key and I met Maia at the entrance. She leaned against a black SUV and smiled, "I figured this would do. Plenty of room for bags and its a hybrid so good on gas. I had to choose a destination though."

I nodded, "Where are we dropping it?"

Magus came out and put his hand in mine as she answered, "The farthest I could get was Denver."

I smiled, "That's good."

"Babe, we could probably stay a few days there. Simon texted me, your 'rents have no clue where to look for us. My mom is convinced we're hiding in Maryland. Jace and Isabelle are fine."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Good, I'm kind of tired of moving. So, just stop when we're all tired."

"Sounds a plan, who wants first drive?" She asked.

I yawned as I shrugged. "I'll take it. I just woke up so I slept longer than you two."

They nodded and we loaded up the back. Maia climbed into the back so that Magnus could sat up with me. I let Magnus and Maia pick the station and then we were off. We used the GPS to lead us since none of us actually knew where we were going. We did stop to get a drink for our trip. Magnus took my hand in his after we got going and I smiled, bringing his hand to mine and kissing it.

"Am I getting this the whole way?"

I chuckled as Magnus turned to look at her. "We should try to fine another stray for you, Maia. Until then, deal with it. Alec is finally free and happy."

"Magnus, be nice."

Maia leaned up and put her head between the seats. "Was your parents really bad?"

I nodded, "Tried to cleanse the dirty from me."

She gave me a short hug, "Then I will deal with it. My father dried to clean me as well."

I nodded and smiled and then we all let the road take us.

_**And stop number three is finished, wonder where they will go after Denver? Please leave me comments and thank you to everyone that has! Also, thanks for the follows/favors also, it means a lot :)B**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**MAGNUS**_

Maia ended up being a great ally for me and Alec. She was really nice and as I said before, misfits just find each other. I was currently driving and we decided to drive half the way before the stopped, so Maia already used her card to get us in at a hotel in Salina, KS. When we stopped for lunch, I pulled out some cash to pay for our room and she smiled. Alec was sitting next to me with his hand in mine and looking out the window. I thought back to earlier and the major make out in the hotel room. I knew I should have eased him into it more, my body just had other ideas when his lips were one mine. I didn't blame him for freaking out, I blamed myself for not thinking. He tasted just as good as I thought he would and I had to suppress a moan from just thinking about it. Alec must have heard it though because he turned to look at me before looking back to a sleeping Maia.

He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

I just smirked and glanced at him quickly. "How good you taste."

I felt him still a bit before relaxing. His hand ended up on my thigh as he leaned closer. "You taste pretty good yourself, baby."

I shivered as he kissed just behind my ear and his hand went up just a bit further. I didn't say anything, not want to disturb whatever he got brave to do, but oh I wanted him to touch me. He pulled back to his seat and looked back out his window, leaving his hand on my thigh. I tried to concentrate, but he kept running his hand up and down my thigh, going higher each time. I sucked in a huge breath to keep calm as he reached the bulge in my pants and felt his finger run down the length.

"Where are we?"

I silently cursed the girl in the back seat as Alec took his hand off my leg, taking my hand.

"Almost to Salina." I replied, trying to keep calm.

She leaned forward and laid her head next to mine. "You ok, loverboy?"

I heard Alec's light chuckle and shook my head. "Fine."

She moved her head and I noticed she looked back and forth. "I missed something, didn't I? Oh, was he giving you a blowjob, no a handjob. I interrupted didn't t?"

Her ramble caused both of us to laugh, the tension leaving for a bit. I pulled us up to the hotel and parked the car. Maia went and picked up our keys while we climbed out and stretched. I felt arms pulling me into a body and sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry about the car." I heard before he kissed my temple.

I pulled back and looked at him. "It's alright. I was kind of anxious to see if you'd go through with it."

We smiled and kissed before Maia could come out. "Try later?" he asked as we pulled back.

I studied his face and saw he was serious, so I just nodded. We turned as the girl with us came up and handed us our key.

"Well boys, I guess I'll see you in the am."

We nodded and watched her go in her room. I unlocked the door for us and we walked in, two beds. I sat my bag on one bed and sat next to it. Alec put his bag on the other bed and laid back after sitting down. I know outside he made the comment and then the car, I just...I was nervous, which was new. I felt his hands on my knees and looked at him, his eyes level with mine.

I smiled. "I'm fine."

"You sure, I really am sorry about the car. I just thought I would see if it was just me being touched and you were all cute and stuff and Maia was al…"

I didn't let him finish because I crashed my lips to his. I pulled him closer by grabbing on his neck, my tongue going into his mouth. I heard him moan and he pushed up on his legs, leaning us so that I was laying down and he was on me. I pulled back and scooted up a bit, Alec crawling to follow me. When my head hit the pillow, I pulled the boy back to me, kissing his lips with mine. I felt Alec's hand grip my hip and his crotch sliding just a touch as he pulls me up to him. My hands move down his spine till I get to the bottom of his shirt, letting my finger graze his skin just a bit to get him used to me. He pulls back to look at me and I see the darker blue in his eyes.

"You ok?" I whispered.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. "Yes." was whispered agianst my lips.

I smiled back and his lips started a fiery trail down my jaw and taking my ear into his mouth.

My back arched and my crotch crashed into his earning a hiss from the man on top of me. I took a chance and slid my hands higher up, taking the shirt with me. He pulled back and sat on my hips, taking the shirt off for me and I just stared. I had the most wonderful man sitting on my hips and I didn't think I could be any more turned on. I sat up and pulled him to me, my tongue plunging into his mouth. I felt his hand under my shirt and pulled back just enough to get it over my head before his lips were on mine again. I didn't try anything below the waist, not wanting to ruin the make out. We both moaned as his chest fell on my bare on and my hands made their way to his hair. He again grabbed my hip and held it in place as he ground his crotch into mine.

I spread my legs more to get more of the friction I was needing and he groaned against my neck. I leaned my head up and bit his pulse point, sucking it into my mouth and a loud groan came from the boy above me. I felt him push me further into the mattress and sighed as his teeth nibbled their way to the point where my neck met my shoulder, biting it. I let out a hiss as his tongue licked the bite and he pushed up on his arms, looking down at me. I looked up at him and he was smiling. I picked up my head and lightly kissed him, biting his lower lip as I laid my head back down. He moved to sit up next to me and I pushed myself up, kissing his shoulder from behind.

"Alright?"

He turned to me, smiling. "Yea. Maybe it'll just be a control thing. Maryse was always on me, so maybe…" he trailed off, but I knew what he meant.

"If you're the own with the control, the one keeping someone in a certain place…."

"Yea, but we can try other things too. I don't want you to feel used and I don…"

I kissed him to stop his rambling and pulled back, my forehead touching his. "We have loads of ways to try things, babe."

He smiled and kept his eyes on mine, "Good."

We shared a few more kisses before changing into some shorts and laying on the bed that didn't have our bags on them. Alec pulled me to him and my head went to his chest as we turned on the TV to watch a movie. I drew circles on the stomach of the boy I was laying on and he was running his fingers up and down my arms. I thought about what he said. He made sense. I hadn't done top much myself anyway so if being on bottom helped him that I was fine with that. I knew he was concerned about me, but I was just happy he was slowly figuring out if he could actually do regular stuff. I smiled and turned my head to his chest, kissing his skin. He sighed and I felt his fingers on my chin, making me look up at him. I smiled and we met in a middle as he kissed me.

"I really like this, getting to be me." he whispered.

"I really like it too. It's been awhile since I could do what I wanted with whom. I really like you kissing me."

He smiled and kissed me again. "I liking kissing you too."

I laid my head back on his chest and then watched some more of the movie before we got carried away again. I felt it when Alec started to drift because the fingers on my arm slowed. I don't know if they stopped or not because I myself fell into a comfortable sleep.

I woke up before Alec and sighed, wrapping my arm around his waist. This boy, man, was making me fall even harder than I already was. I decided to try something, hoping he wouldn't freak out too much. Now that I knew the whole story about Maryse and Robert Lightwood, I knew I'd have to be careful. I turned a bit and lightly kissed the skin under my face, moving just a bit all over his torso. I made sure not to go to low, but I did move up a bit till I reached his face. I pulled back a bit to see him looking at me. "Morning." I whispered.

He smiled and lifted his head to kiss me. "Morning, feel free to do that always."

I beamed at him as he laid his head back down. I sat up and kept my eyes on his. "Can we try something?"

He put his hand over mine that was on his stomach and looked up at me. "Like what?" he whispered.

"Well, I was thinking about a way to get you used to my body and well…." I trailed off, not knowing how to word it because I really wanted it to come across right.

Alec sat up and looked at me, cupping my face. "Shower?"

My eyes opened to his and I searched the blues to make sure he was serious.

"That's what you meant right? Shower?"

I just nodded, not trusting my voice. He smiled and kissed me. "Can you trust yourself? I'm up for trying it, but you can't put me against the wall."

I smiled and just nodded.

We got up and I went to start the water while he texted Maia. He came up behind me and I sighed as his hands fell to my hips. I leaned back into him before his lips found my neck. "We gonna get in?" he whispered and I just nodded.

I didn't look back at him, just dropped my shorts and climbed into the tub. I kept my face turned as he got in behind me, trying to hold it together. I didn't wanna freak him out and we both needed to bathe. He came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms and I had to hold in the moan at his hard on laying against my ass. He turned me to look at him and I saw the darker blue in his eyes. I knew he was just as in to this as I was. He leaned down and I met him half way, touching my lips to his. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went to his neck.

We didn't move, just stood there, kissing and smiling at each other. As the water started to lose its warmth, we took turns washing each other. It was his idea so he could get used to me touching him and I wasn't going to complain. I left his boner to himself though. I knew my control, and I would scare him if I let myself go there. We got out and wrapped a towel around our waist and Alec gave me another kiss before opening the door. We heard the knock and I went to answer it while he grabbed a pair of jeans mumbling something about a laundry when we got to Denver.

"Hey, sugar." I greeted and she smiled. "I brought bagels and Starbucks lattes."

"ooo, yum." I stated as I let her in.

I went to my bag to pull on a pair of boot cut jeans as Alec came back out of the bathroom. He sat with Maia and I left them to it while I pulled a button up on and then buttoned it before rolling the sleeves. I made quick work of my hair and then put my face on before sitting with Alec and Maia. Alec got up to finish getting ready, leaving his hair down because he knew I liked playing with it. I felt eyes on me and turned to look at the girl across from me. She had her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun today with a pair of shorts and a tank. She had loads of necklaces and bracelets on to go with the earrings that covered the shell of her ear.

"What?"

She leaned forward. "How did it go?"

I smiled and she nodded. For the small amount Alec was sleeping before we left St. Louis I asked her how she got over what happened to her. She told me very slowly and it helped that Aline, the girl she left behind, let her lead it. Alec came back out after brushing his teeth and he looked yummy. I quickly brushed my teeth as they went to load up and check out. I walked out and to the car to see Maia in the driver's seat. Alec sat in the front so she didn't feel like our driver and I took the back. It was hard to believe in 4 hours we'd be able to fully rest for a few days. I felt my phone and pulled it out, noticing Alec looking at me.

_**"Hey, Izzy's worried."**_

"We're fine. How's home?" I texted him.

_**"It's good, we skipped today. She wanted to talk to him."**_

"Give me 5."

I scooted to the front and handed Alec the phone. "They skipped and your sister wants to talk."

He just nodded and took the phone, dialing Simon's number. I kept my head on his seat so he knew I was near as he talked to his sister. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard the tone of his voice. He didn't tell her where we were because he didn't want her to get hurt just so Maryse and Robert would know. I tilted my head as close to his as I could as he talked. I felt the relief when he asked if she had been hurt. I was happy she hadn't been. After all Jace and Isabelle didn't know where we were going. Hell, we didn't even know where we were stopping. When they finished talking he hung up the phone and Maia pulled over on the shoulder.

I got out and opened his door, pulling him out and into my arms. "They're fine, Jace would kill for Isabelle. They aren't hurt and they don't have any information for your parents to get out of them." I whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I looked at Maia to see tears in her eyes.

I smiled and Alec pulled back. "I'm good."

I kept my eyes on his and studied him. When I saw he was telling the truth, I gave him a kiss and climbed back into the car. Maia pulled out again and I leaned up, putting my hand over his the best I could. We didn't move the whole time and stopped at the enterprise. While Maia was checking in the car, Alec and I were using her phone to find a hotel for a few days.

"What about this one?" I muttered, showing him a hotel with a spa in it. It had been forever since I got a decent manicure.

He leaned over and sighed, "Sure, do we have enough?"

I nodded, "Yep, if she has enough for her room, we're all set."

Maia came back out and I asked her about the hotel. She told us she could splurge, but that would mean we'd have to pay for the next one. I thought it over and sighed, finding a hotel we both could easily afford. We made it to the hotel after getting a cab and it had a dance hall next to it. I smiled, as did Maia as we were in the laundry connected to the hotel.

"What?" My lovely boy asked, my hand in his.

I looked over at him. "Let's go out tonight? The dance hall is an 18 and up so we could get in easy. Maia needs to relieve some stress and I'm tired of being in cars and hotels."

He looked at our companion, who tried to give him a good puppy look and then back to me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You'd get to dance with me. I'm real good at it. I'd make it up to you later."

I felt his shiver and pulled back to see the darker blue. I kissed his lips and pulled back, looking at Maia, "He's in."

She clapped and pulled him in a hug. She pulled back quickly. "Sorry."

He just smiled and shrugged, "It's alright."

Maia and I spent the rest of the time trying to figure out what to wear. Alec leaned over and laid his lips close to my ear. "If I'm going, you will wear the bright blue skinny jeans and that damned white button up."

I turned to look at him. "I think I can manage that. Will you wear the orange ones with black?"

He nodded and I smiled, kissing him.

"You boys are really cute, didja know?"

We chuckled and continued talking to Maia till our clothes were dry.

_**Leave a not about a girl for Maia! more up soon and please comment :)B**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ALEC**_

We got our clothes clean, thank heavens, and then we made our way back to our room. I was kind of regretting the dancing, but was more curious about how the man currently in the shower was going to make it up to me. I pulled on the orange skinny's that were in my bag, not really knowing where I got them. I pulled out the black fitted shirt I bought a few months ago but still had the tag on. I pulled the tag off and pulled it over my head, leaving the small amount of buttons open and pushing the sleeves up to my elbows. I heard a intake of air and turned the small amount to see my whatever in the doorway of the restroom. I just smirked and grabbed my toothbrush. "Up or down?" I asked him as I went to the sink that wasn't in the bathroom. He walked to his bag and pulled out what I asked him to wear before answering. "Up. In a bun so you don't get too hot."

I nod but don't answer due to the paste in my mouth. He drops the towel and pulls the jeans up. I smiled at his reflection and feel a boost of happiness for myself. Ever since the shower earlier, I was much more comfortable with the boy I was sharing my room with. He pulled out a belt and put it through the loops, laying the shirt on the bed. I spit out the paste and rinsed my mouth, making sure to move so he could finish getting ready. I went to my bag to put my toothbrush in it and grabbed my brush and a band. I brushed it back, making sure I had no bumps before wrapping the band in. I look over to see Magnus looking at me, his eye pencil at the edge of his eye.

"I get I'm hot, you may wanna move the pencil."

He stuck his tongue out at me, but continued to make the cat eye on his right eye before going to the left. I liked his liner better that way, it fit him better. I heard a knock and opened the door to Maia. "Looking good, Alec."

I smiled and opened it for her to enter. "You're beautiful, Maia"

She blushed a bit but she was. She had on a blue sleeveless dress and a pair of matching booties. She also had on a cropped leather jacket and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her jewelry could rival Magnus' I was sure. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my guy. I smiled and he leaned down to give me a kiss. "Let's go get Maia a girl." He commented as he pulled back.

"Yes, I have had too much boys and mushy gay stuff. I need a girl." she agreed with Magnus.

I nodded and let Magnus pull me out and next door. I took Magnus' hand as we walked and pulled him to me. He let go of my hand and put his arm around me, his hand in my back pocket. I kissed his temple and sighed. "Is this the first date?"

We stopped and he looked up at me. "Want it to be?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Kinda is, isn't. Then again we've already been naked, so…"

He brought my lips to his and kissed them. "Sure. Can I call you boyfriend?"

I smiled as I pulled back from him. "You better, I don't share."

He turned back so we could walk into the door. "Good, I don't either."

Magnus paid our entrance fee and then we sat a table with Maia. I looked around noticing something a bit off with the dance hall. I looked at Magnus and Maia to see them looking puzzled as well. "Is this?"

The girl next to me squealed, "It's a gay club! I heard of these."

Magnus and I smiled, watching the couples on the dance floor as well as at the tables. It was weird being in a place like this, but I liked it. Magnus turned my face to his and he was beaming. "I get to make out with you and nobody will hit me."

I just chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. "I wouldn't let them anyway, baby."

Maia went to get our drinks, tonight was the underage night they had every week so everything was non alcohol. I motioned to our friend and Magnus looked over. Maia was talking to a girl with red hair and I was happy for her. Magnus laid his head on my shoulder. "Should we get our drink?"

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "Naw, just give her a minute. She's been stuck with boys who kiss for 24 hours."

I felt his lips on my neck and a whispered, "Alright."

I turned my head and kissed his hair. A waiter came by and asked us if we wanted anything. Magnus glanced at Maia, who was still talking to the girl, so we ordered a couple of cokes and some nachos. I took Magnus' hand that was on the table and he turned to me.

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "I'm not quite sure yet."

I pulled back, and saw something quickly leave his eyes. He smiled at me though. so I just missed it. He put his forehead to mine and I sighed. I had never felt so...I didn't have a word for it.

"You make me feel whole." I heard him whispered to me.

I pulled back a bit to see him looking at me. I studied his eyes for any sign of what he meant. I didn't know what I was looking for, but as I processed what he said, I figured out that was the word I was trying to think of, whole. My smile grew and I noticed his mimicking mine, making a twinkle appear in his right eye. I pulled him to me and kiss him. "You make me whole too." I told him against his lips as we continued the kiss. He smiled against my lips and I held him too me.

"Told you, they're gross."

We turn to see Maia with the girl she was talking to. I blushed and Magnus just smiled. "Who is this, sweet pea?"

Maia gestured for her to sit and then took her seat back, each with a soda. Our nachos and drinks came before she answered.

"This is Tessa. The one with glitter is Magnus, his boyfriend is Alec."

We nodded and she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

I did notice she had a slight bruise on her eye and looked at Maia. I leaned over. "She alright?"

Maia shook her head. "Her father found her with a girl."

I nodded and leaned over to Magnus. "Another misfit, baby."

Magnus just nodded since he had a chip in his mouth.

We talked, getting to know the new girl that just entered our group whether she knew it or not. I had a feeling Maia would convince her to come with us when we left, but I don't think it'd take much for her convince her. When Lady Gaga's new song came on, I was dragged out to the dance floor by my boyfriend. I stood behind him and put my hands on his hips while he pushed his ass into my crotch. I put my face close to his ear as we picked up our pace, joining everyone in the fun. I could feel my jeans get tighter the more we dance and Magnus moved his arm up to grip my neck. I turned him around and pulled him closer, our foreheads touching and our hips grinding together. I could feel him getting as turned on as I was and leaned in, closing the gap between our mouths. Magnus' hand gripped the back of my collar, deepening the kiss by meeting his tongue with mine. I moaned as he sucked my tongue into his mouth, he hadn't done that before.

We pulled back for air and looked at each other. I could see the question in his eyes and I just nodded, wanting to leave. We walked over to the table and Maia just smirked and nodded, letting us know she was fine. I pulled Magnus out and we both walked as fast as we could. It took us a minute to get the key to work but as soon as the door shut, I put him on it and kissed him like my life depended on it. He gave as much as I did and I only pulled back to get my shirt off. He pulled me back to him, plunging his tongue to my mouth. My hands quickly went to his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as I could while he began to walk. He made sure we turned so that he fell on the bed first and I really appreciated that fact because I didn't think about it. I followed him on the bed, crawling over him as he scooted up the best he could while keeping his lips on mine.

He stopped as we hit the wall a bit, not stopping our kiss. I ran my hand down his torso, grabbing his belt loop and forcing his hips up to meet mine. The man under me hissed and arched his back, hoping to get a bit more fiction. Knowing we both needed it, I pushed my hips back into him and his legs spread out more to help us both. I groaned and moved my head to his neck, nibbling on it while he caught his breath. I felt his fingertips slowly run down my back and I hissed when our hips met and his nails went into my back. One of my hands went to his thigh and I pulled it up higher, trying to get whatever it was I needed from him. This act caused his back to arch again and moan to come from him. "Alec...please."

I pulled my head to look at him, not breaking our rhythm. "What?"

He looked into my eyes and I could tell he needed me to do something, I just didn't know what. He took my hand in his. "Trust me?"

I just nodded and he ran my hand down to his pants and put it on the bulge. I kept my eyes on his and saw the green disappear for a moment. "Please…"

He opened his eyes and stared into mine as my hand moved. I found the buckle of his belt and slowly undid it, keeping my eyes on his. He just nodded as I unbuttoned his jeans. I played with the skin there for a few moments, trying to get the nerves to calm a bit. He picked up his head and kissed me as my hand started moving the jeans down his hip just a bit so that I could get to where he wanted me. He lifted his ass just enough to help me get the damned thing off him. I ran my fingers slowly up his leg as he kicked them the rest of the way off and to his hip bone. He laid his head back down and cupped my face. "Alec…"

I smiled and leaned down, taking his lips to mine as I touched the head of his dick for the first time. I felt the growl in his chest rumble with mine as we both let out a sound. I rather slowly wrapped my hand around Magnus and lifted up on my other arm, pumping him slowly. Watching Magnus' eyes roll in his head and his mouth open as my hand gave him what he needed was nothing else. I didn't know this side of sex, the pleasurable side. I could tell what I was doing was going really well because he was panting my name over and over while his hips moved on their own. I leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck till I got to the juncture where neck met shoulder.

I bit down on the spot I found the day before and when I leaned back. I blew on the wetness I created, making Magnus orgasm. He pulled my face back to his and plunged his tongue in my mouth as he came from his high. I moved my hand back up and bent my arms so my whole body was touching his. When air was needed, I pulled my head up just enough to look at him. I watched his eyes open and a smile break his face. "That was...oh man." He whispered and I smiled, pecking his mouth once more.

He wrapped his arms around me and just held me to him, my head now on his chest. I felt him take the band from my hair and then run his fingers through my hair. I felt a greatness in me at being the one to get Magnus to let go like that. I didn't flinch from it so it was a small victory for me.

"Magnus…"

"mhm?" he hummed.

I looked up at him and he kissed my lips. "Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled a bit. "Did I sound hurt? You did really good, babe. I have never cum that hard before, babe."

I knew I was blushing because he was laughing again. I saw a look past his face and put my palm to his cheek. "What is it?" I whisper.

"I wanna try."

He kept his eyes on mine and I knew what he meant. I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Ok."

He cupped my face, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yea. Just get me into it again and my mind off it till you do it. If I relax it should be easier."

He smiled and pushed me to sit up. "Lean on the headboard."

I nodded and did as he asked. He straddled me, still naked. He cupped my face and kissed me, not moving his hands. The kiss built and I could feel my body relax with the boy and all I could think of was this was it…

_**Will they or won't they? Read on to find out! Please leave little comments at the bottom and thank you to the few that have. I know I'm updating quicker than some can get a chance to read, but I love hearing from you! :)B**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**MAGNUS**_

I made sure to keep my lips on the boy I was current wrapped around and my hands in neutral territory. I had to do this the right way or he'd freeze up and then kick himself later. I knew we weren't going to have sex, but being locked up in hotel rooms and sharing beds was getting us very frustrated. I knew he needed this release as much as I did. He needed to see I wasn't going to hurt him and that he could receive pleasure, real pleasure from someone who cared about him. When air was needed, I moved my lips down his jaw to his neck, sucking lightly on his right pulse point. I smiled into his neck when I felt him buck up, causing a bit of pain since he's still in denim. Not that I didn't like it, but we could explore that later. This was about Alec and what he needed.

I wasn't bringing my mouth anywhere near his waist because I knew the fucking bitch states away always did that to him. I let my hands run down his torso lightly, making sure to scratch his nipples just a tad. I smiled as he hissed out in pleasure at that little trick and kept my fingers lightly running over his ab muscles. He pulled my mouth back up to him and plunged his tongue in my mouth, a first for him and I smiled. Now we're getting somewhere. I felt his hips start to move, trying to get something out of this as his bulge started to become noticeable again through his jeans. I thrusted my hips to meet his and heard a moan from my man.

"Please…."

I pulled back to look at him, his head went back exposing his neck to me and my fingers made their way to the button on his jeans. I watched his Adam's Apple bob as he gulped in air, already panting at how close I was. He was the most sexiest thing in the world and he was all mine. I got on my knees so that I could get his pants down. "Help me, baby." I whispered as I kissed his neck. He lifted his ass just enough for me to get the fabric down and over the delicious curves and then I felt his legs as he kicked the things off. I sat back down, making sure we could rub on each other, remembering not to just reach for him. I felt him stiffen just a tad and brought his face to look at mine. "I'm here."

He nodded and I brought his lips to mine, biting his lower lip just a tad and earning a moan from the boy in my arms. I could feel my own erection building back up as our dicks made contact with each other and threw my head back in abandon. Alec caught me as my back arched and my hips bucked to meet his, my need growing once more. I hadn't had this happen before, but it was Alec, so a lot of this was new to me. I felt his torso move and his lips made contact with my collarbone, licking it all the way across and a scream came out of me. This was just so damn erotic. "Magnus…"

I looked back up at him to see his plea and I leaned into his lips. "Tell me, Alec."

He pulled back and just kept his eyes on mine, our hips not stopping their rhythm. "Touch me, please."

That plea was going to end me, I just know it. I got back on my knees again to give me some room. I kept my eyes on his as my hand made its way to the man begging me to help him. I wrapped him in my hand and made slow even strokes on his shaft. He neck flew back again and I leaned up to kiss his adam's apple, making sure to suck it into my mouth. A scream came out of him and I smirked before licking my way up to my boyfriends mouth and plunging my tongue to play with his. I made my tongue match the movement of my hands and it wasn't too much longer till I had the man under me screaming my name and cumming. I let go of him as he came down, knowing I had came myself at the sight of him and lowered my hips back to his, my legs falling asleep. I made to move and he grabbed my hips, his eyes going to mine.

"My legs are asleep, baby."

He nodded and and let me go so I could move next to him and stretch them out. He took my hand in his and I laid my head on his shoulder, just enjoying the aftermath of what we did. I heard him whisper "wow" a few minutes later and brought my head up to look at him. "Yea."

He leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you."

I smiled. "Thank you, baby. I'm pretty sure we both needed that."

He blushed, but nodded. "Being cooped up with a hot guy and not getting anything is hard work."

I chuckled, "That it is. You do realize I'm sleeping naked from now on."

He pulled me to him as we laid down, pulling the blanket over us. "I will if you will"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist as we both fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up to the sound of water and smiled, remembering last night. We had a major breakthrough with the boy in the shower. I laid on my back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. I love that boy...wait what? I felt my brows furrow a bit as that word hit me, but I couldn't deny it. The way we moved last night, even though it wasn't sex, it was just fooling around either. It was more than that. I wasn't going to tell him though, I didn't want to sit him back any. I heard a knock and got up, finding my jeans and slipping them on, the belt undone. I opened the door with a yawn to see Maia and the girl from the dance place. I opened the door to let them in and then knocked on the bathroom door to let Alec know we had girls since the water turned off.

I sat on the bed and took my bag, getting out a pair or regular skinny's just as my delicious boyfriend came out of the other room. I loved the fact I could call him that, boyfriend. I got up and gave him a kiss on the way into the bathroom while he went and pulled on a white shirt, already in a pair of blue skinnys. I made sure to be quick with my routine and then pulled my jeans on, opening the door. I sat next to Alec, who handed me a cup of coffee and listened to them talk about some girl Maia punched last night.

"So what did you do?" Maia asked, a glint in her eye.

I chuckled, "Wouldn't you wanna know."

Alec took my hand and put a doughnut in it. "We were thinking of a train ride today to the next town. Tessa says the shops there would be worth your time."

Before I could answer my phone rang. I looked at Alec and then picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Mags, it's me. We have to get to you. Robert tried to rape Iz last night because Simon's parents told them they were sleeping together. They aren't but apparently…"_

I looked at Alec as Clarissa explained what happened at home. I knew he knew it was bad because they never call, let alone Clarissa. I ran a hand down my face. "Do they have any clue where we are?"

_"They tried to trace a number from Simon's phone, but it just had their address on it. I think they are trying New York and Maryland. How far are you?"_

"Hold on." I put the phone down and looked at Tessa. "Where are the shops, city wise?"

"Fort Collins."

I picked up the phone. "Clarissa?"

I tried not to pay attention to the boy next to me as I waited for her.

_"Magnus, we're here. I have them both with me and all of us are leaving, Simon too."_

"Alright, we can get you tickets, but you need an alias so no one can find you. And a password so they know it's you."

_"Jace already had some, he made them with a friend in New York. We have the name Marty Steward. He has an id to pick them up."_

I nodded and wrote the name down. "Go to JFK and ask for the tickets under that name with the password Maia. I'm not telling you where we are, just get the tickets."

_"Alright and Mags, thanks."_

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone and Alec was looking at me very worried. I sighed. "Robert almost got Isabelle. Maia I need your phone."

She nodded and smiled, "Did it while you were on the phone. Text them that the tickets are under the name I heard on the phone, she was pretty loud. They are with Southwest. Oh and they need to throw the phones out. We will meet them at four."

I nodded and Alec got up, pacing while Maia filled Tessa in on what was happening. After I got the reply from Clarissa, I got up and pulled my guy to me, just holding him. I knew this was his biggest fear, his sister getting hurt. "They will be here today. Clarissa said the word tried, so I'm guessing Jace got there in time and probably hit your father. Did you know he had an alias?"

Alec pulled back and nodded, "He got one for all of us two years ago. Thank you Magnus."

I kissed his forehead, "Anything for you, baby. Now, let's hop the train and get to Fort Collins."

We followed Tessa and Maia out, putting a "do not disturb" sign up since we were staying for two more nights. We let Tessa drive since she knew where the station was and then got tickets, getting on a train to meet our friends. We boarded the train and Alec just looked out the window. I knew he was blaming himself for Isabelle and took his hand to let him know I was there. I saw him smile a bit and leaned over to him. "She'll be here in a few hours and you'll get to hold her, baby. Jace and Simon won't let anything happen to her."

He turned to me and sighed, "I know. I'm sure Jace knocked him out good and Maryse wasn't home. That's the only way they could have gotten out of the house, let alone out of town.

I kissed him lightly and smiled, "Try to have fun, babe. Think of all the things your sister will want when she gets here."

I got a good smile out of that one. "She'll wanna know everything. You do realize they will know we shared a room and I think Jace forgot my pajamas on purpose."

I just smiled, "I'm sure he did, but are you complaining?"

He shook his head. "We'll have enough for them right? We'll need two more rooms."

"Hey."

We looked over to see the girls looking over the seats. "I'm coming when you guys leave because my dad sucks. Anyways, the girls can stay with Maia and me. The boys with you guys."

Alec chuckled and shook his head, "Jace will wanna bunk with Clary and none of them are going to want to be in a room with gay sex going on, well...Jace and Simon probably, but only if it's you two."

We all laughed, agreeing with him. We got off the train about an hour and a half after boarding and Tessa led us to a quiet little bistro after we got our return tickets for 6, including the ones for everyone else, in Tessa's name. After we ate, we walked the cobblestone streets and just enjoyed the old part of the town. It was really nice. _**(AN: I don't know how the town looks, I haven't been there)**_

I pulled Alec into a store and bought a few new shirts for both of us. Before we knew it, we got a taxi to the airport to meet up with the others. Alec and I waited in the car while the girls held up a sign with Jace's alias so they wouldn't be seen with us. Alec got out as soon as they were outside and ran to Isabelle, scooping her up and pulling Jace in also. Tessa got another cab and we all made it in a vehicle to get back to the station on time. We took seats on the train and Alec sat with his sister. I don't know what they talked about, but I knew how much they missed each other.

"How did you get so far this quickly?"

I turned to Clarissa. "Didn't stop till we got here. Took three bus trips and then Maia helped us get a car, which we have to drop off in three days when we get back on a bus and head north to Cheyenne."

"Wow, didn't think we gave you that much."

I smiled and glance at the Lightwood's. "They gave him a lot and I have a bunch from my dad under an alias as well, that's why my mom can't find me. Have they given up?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Robert and Maryse, not yet. Your mom has, when she couldn't find you for a week, she gave up. Figured it was for the best. We told her what they did to Alec. She told them off. When they brought you up, your mother had a cow. She told them she never touched you to clean you, just wanted to to realized on your own it was wrong."

I felt eyes on me and looked over to see Alec. I smiled and nodded at him so he knew I was fine with him catching up. They were close. I wouldn't think of breaking them up ever, they needed each other more than anything else and anyone could tell.

_**And the rest have joined them. Hoped you liked the lemon as I haven't done same gender before. I'm real nervous about writing those scenes because I'm not experienced with that *same sex anyway*. Please remember to leave comment to let me know what you think :)B**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**LEMON ALERT**_

_**ALEC**_

Sitting on the train, I kept my sister wrapped in my arms. I missed her and was blaming myself for what our father almost did to her. Jace explained what had happened because Izzy couldn't talk about it. I felt her bury her face into my chest as he explained the way he found them. Robert was already on top of her and her skirt was above her hips. I wanted to kill him.

"Alec."

I looked down to see my sister looking at me. "Yes?"

She smiled and pulled back a bit. "I haven't done anything with Simon yet...with any boy really. After seeing you and Jace and what happened, I just couldn't touch anyone. You both made me promise not to get caught, so I just didn't do anything."

I kissed her hair and noticed Simon looking our way. I smiled and nodded at him. He nodded back and turned back to Magnus and the others. I looked back out the window, just happy they were with me and my sister couldn't have her innocence taken, and thanks a whole of a lot to Jace, she still had it. I felt her relax and looked down to see her asleep.

"She hasn't slept since we hitch hiked to Manhattan."

I looked at my friend beside my sister and sighed, "I don't blame her. I didn't sleep much till I could relax after leaving."

Jace leaned forward a bit after we got Izzy to lay her head in my lap. "How is everything?"

I glance at Magnus and smiled,"It's getting there, but we think you planned forgetting some things."

He chuckled, "Just your pajamas. Thought I'd give you a boost. Sleep with him yet?"

I looked at my friend for a bit, making sure he really wanted to know and just shrugged, "None of your business, Johnathan."

He just sit back, a smile on his face, "Good, I can tell you both really like each other."

I just nodded and turned to watch the trees while I ran my fingers through my sisters hair. She looked so peaceful sleeping and I hated to wake her once we started slowing down. Thanks to Maia and Tessa, even if they got traced to Fort Collins, Maryse and Robert wouldn't know which way they went after that. Everything was in Maia's name and we were just giving money to her for our end of things before she checked in so that we had our fair share. I shook Izzy a bit and smiled when she looked up at me. She sat up and stretched a bit before taking my hand and getting off the train. We went ahead and took the car back to the rental place and took a cab back to the hotel. Tessa went in with Maia to see if she could get a room so that we could at least have one more. They came back out and it didn't look good.

"They're booked up. We'll have to gender split." Tessa stated.

We nodded and led our new companions up to our rooms. We stopped at Maia's room first so that we could drop of Izzy and Clary who both wanted a shower and then took Jace and Simon to our room.

"Double beds, this is not what I had in mind." Jace commented when we entered.

I heard Magnus chuckle. "As you can see we only used one of them. The couch is there also."

I laid back on the bed and Magnus climbed in next to me, resting his head on my chest as the boys tried to figure out who slept where.

"Should we tell them the couch pulls out?" I whispered, running my fingers down my boyfriend's arm.

"No, let's see how long it takes them to figure out they both get a bed."

I chuckled and flip the TV on, trying to find something to occupy our time. I found a old movie and set the remote back on the side table, taking the hand that Magnus had free in mine. He sighed as my fingers were now rubbing his arm and his free hand, turning to kiss my cloth covered stomach. I smiled to myself as I could still hear the guys arguing over who gets what to sleep on and sighed. I brought my hand up to my head to move some hair and felt Magnus start to run his fingers on the bit of skin that showed from my shirt moving. I didn't stop him, it felt good. He was drawing circles on my hip bone and it was turning me on just a tad. I knew we had to be careful though, because I also knew this meant he was getting turned on just a tad also. Running his fingers along the waistline of my pants was a sign. I was happy we could already tell little signs for when we were wanted that way. It meant a lot that he thought of me like that, just as I did him.

"I'm gonna shower before they fight about that too. I didn't get to this morning." I heard him whisper.

I just nodded and watched him grab a pair of boxers and disappear into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard the water turn on. Knowing what he looked like in there at this moment was making it very difficult to stay put. I had been in there with him once and I really wanted in there now. I wanted to do things to that man that I never dreamed I would want to do with anyone thanks to the monster. I took deep even breaths and sat up to take my shirt off, getting a bit hot just thinking about what I wanted to do.

I laid back down, noticing the other two finally figured out the couch and Simon was on it. Jace was on the other bed and he was reading some book. I found it odd, but knew Clary read, so she probably talked him into it. I got up as the shower turned off and grabbed my own set of shorts to take a shower next. I was going to have to cool off or the heteros in the room weren't going to like me. The door opened and Magnus came out in just his shorts and I smiled as I walked by, pinching his waist just a tad.

"you too." he whispered and I looked at him, just nodded.

We both knew why we were taking baths and his was probably just as cold as mine was going to be. It was weird sharing our space with someone else. I turned the water on a bit colder than I normally would and dropped my jeans. I stepped into the tub and let the water run over me to get me to calm down a bit. After I stood for a few moments, I cleaned up quickly and then got out. I made sure to dry off and then slipped the boxers up my legs, opening the door and picking up my jeans. I walked into the main room to see Simon head to the bath. I just nodded and went back to my bag, putting my jeans in it before crawling up in bed with Magnus, who was already under the blanket. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him back to me, spooning. I made sure not to get to close and he put my hand in his so temptation could hopefully be calmed. We laid there, watching something on TV when Jace took his turn in the shower. I sighed and felt Magnus shudder when my breath the back of his neck.

I leaned forward a bit to his ear. "This sucks."

"Don't use that word right now, Alec. I'm already on my last nerve." I heard him mumble back to me, not moving.

I knew what he meant because I was also. I was used to kissing him, making out with him in our room, and it was damn hard not to now. We heard snores after a while and noticed Simon had fallen asleep as Jace came out of the bath.

"Hey, not rated R. I can't be with Clary so you can't do...whatever it is you do."

I looked up at him and smiled, "We are trying, don't push us Johnathan."

"You're name is Johnathan?"

We both looked at Magnus. "You didn't know?"

He shook his head, "I never heard you say his name, just Jace. I'm going to call you Johnathan, y'know?"

Jace looked at us and sighed, "I know. It's not that I hate it, everyone just called me Jace."

I felt Magnus nod and then Jace climbed into the other bed.

I felt Magnus' hand loosen on mine and his fingers start to slide up and down my forearm, making it extremely difficult for me. It had been about thrity minutes since Jace had laid down and he didn't snore, so I wasn't sure he was sleeping. I turned my hand so my fingers were making designs on the stomach of my boyfriend, earning a small moan from him at my touch. I made the circles bigger each time till I reached the band of his shorts. After that, I ran the pads of my fingers lightly over skin just about the waist line, making sure to dip under them every once in a while. I could feel the muscles flexing under my arms and knew Magnus was trying his damndest not to move. It was like in the car and I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to see how far we could get before we were caught. I moved my fingers and heard a small whimper, making my dick twitch. That little sound went south and I wanted to hear again.

My fingers went to the thigh that was closest and start running up and down, going higher each time. I could feel Magnus start to pant a bit, figuring out that doing this turned him right on. He just kept still, hand wrapped around my forearm, letting me do what I wanted. My fingers made their way under the leg of his shorts and another whimper sounded as I got closer to where he needed me. I knew he was bitting his lip and it was taking everything in me not to turn him over. I leaned my head up a bit and poked my tongue out, licking the shell of his ear as my fingers went to the inside of this thigh, earning a moan from the man quickly turning to goo in front of me. I heard a whispered "please" and a sigh as my hand went up the leg of the shorts and found the sac I was looking for.

I ran my fingers tips over his ball sac, enjoying watching him move with pleasure. His hand ran up my arm and to the back of my neck as his body moved and pulled me in for a kiss, a moan getting lost in my mouth. I took my hand out of the leg of his shorts and moved my fingers lightly up to the little hole in the front, sliding a finger in and running it down his length. He threw his head back and his back arched just a bit as I moved the fabric just enough to wrap my hand around him. I pulled him out through the hole and ran my hand down and back up in even strokes, squeezing just a bit to apply pressure. I smiled as he pulled me back to him and his lips touched mine as his hips started moving on their own.

I moved till I was on top of the man in my bed and smiled as he sighed, leaving my hand wrapped around him. I kissed my way to his neck and kept going. I kissed passed his collar bone and found a nipple. I pulled back just enough and flicked my tongue to it, earning a hiss from above me. I felt his hands grip my hair as I continued to pump him and my lips made a journey south. I hadn't done this and wasn't going to think. I just wanted to taste all of him, if he'd let me. By the way he was moving, I was sure he didn't care. I made sure to keep the blanket over me and he sounded a bit muffled, and I knew he was biting a pillow because my tongue just dipped into his navel. I pulled back just enough to blow on his belly button and his hips bucked.

I made sure to keep the strokes slow do keep him just barely there as I poked my tongue out and licked right on the top of his boxers from one hip to the next. His back arched adn I really wanted to watch, but knew I'd have to wait, I was pushing it as it was. I looked down to see the tip of his dick leaking and smirked. I licked the tip of Magnus and he almost shot of the bed. I smiled a bit and lowered my mouth to him, taking the head into my mouth and earning a mumbled moan from above. His fingers tangled even more in my hair and I held his hip down to make sure he didn't buck too soon and I chickened out. I licked my lips as I watched a vein pulse on his shaft and couldn't help it. I opened my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks, taking all of Magnus into me.

He tasted so delicious. Like Ice cream and birthday cake all wrapped up in a delicious present for me. I moaned as his dick hit the back of my throat and I relaxed my muscles. I wanted to know how much I could get in. I smiled as I could fit him in my mouth, feeling him all down my throat and hummed a bit around him. I felt his hips buck a bit and gave up on my grip, letting him ride my mouth with his penis. His hands gripped my hair, pulling just enough for me to like it and I closed my eyes in a moan as he took a bit of control and used my mouth for his pleasure. I could feel the vein pulsing fast and brought my hand up, pulling on the sac just under my chin.

I heard a muffled scream and then hot liquid pooring down my throat. Magnus pulled me up to him and crashed his lips to mine. "That was...wow." he whispered on my lips, kissing them and plunging his tongue to meet mine. I laid us back down and rocked my groin into his as we created a rythum. I knew he wouldn't return the favor because I told him what the monster did to me. I felt his hand go between us and pull me out of the hole in front of the shorts. My head fell to the crook of his neck as my breathing became pants at having him wrapped around me.

"Trust me?"

I heard him and nodded, "Always, baby."

I felt his hand leave me and I pulled up to look at him. He smirked and I felt his hands go into my shorts, squeezing my ass and pushing me deeper into him. I saw his eyes get darker as I start grinding into him just a bit more and he kept them on me. "I wanna show you something, but you have to bottom." he whispered.

"Why?"

"Easier for me to do."

I nod, knowing he wouldn't hurt me and let him flip us over. His hand came to the top of my shorts and pulled them off me, my dick ready for action. I saw him lick his lips at the sight of my erect penis and a whimper came from within me. He took the pillow next to me and smiled, "This will help be quiet."

I opened my mouth and he put just a tad bit in before wrapping me in his hand. I felt him lean back down on me and nibble on my neck. He couldn't kiss me right now because even with a handjob I tended to get loud and we didn't wanna wake up the others in the room. I felt his hand leave my dick and pull on my balls just a bit to get me to buck before his finger curled under then, causing my back to arch and my hips to leave the bed. I felt his chuckle on my neck and a kiss behind my ear as he continued to lightly touch the underside of my sac. I tensed a bit as I felt his finger barely touch my hole and instantly relaxed as he pulled it back. He was teasing me to see if I would let him. I pulled the pillow out of my mouth and pulled his lips to mine as he kept up the teasing, pushing my tongue past his lips.

His finger grazed the hole and I threw my head back in ecstacy. He gave me the pillow and pushed a bit into my mouth. For some reason, Magnus gagging me while making circles on my ass hole was a major turn on for me. He pushed up on the arm that was by my head as he dipped his finger in just enough to move my hole a tiny bit and I bucked into him. He smirked and sat back so he could look at me. I didn't care if I was naked anymore, I just wanted this man not to stop. He took my shaft in one hand, pumping me slowly and making the same movement with his finger on my hole. He mimicked the finger going in and out of me to the rythum of his hand on my dick and I came undone quickly, my whole body coming off bed it seemed like.

I grabbed the man that working his fingers and flipped us so I was back on top, plunging my tongue into his mouth and practically ripped his shorts off him. I found his hole and mimicked what he did earlier earning a moan to be swallowed in our kisses. I could feel my dick pulsing begging for a release and knew it was going to be good. I looked up at him and he smiled, knowing what I wanted and touched my face, bringing his legs up and over my shoulder. "Please…" what all he whispered and I knew he needed this just as much as I did. Needed me to be in him as much as I needed to be inside him. Before I could come to my senses, I pushed my dick into his ass, a loud moan leaving my mouth and his at the same time.

This wasn't like anything I had ever felt before and I pulled out just a bit before plunging back into the man under me. My body wasn't my own anymore, it was Magnus'. All was for the man under me and I needed him to feel what I did. He moved my face to look at his and we kept our eyes on each other as I plunged into the man. I saw emotions swirling in his eyes and I knew he could see mine as well. We were becoming one and nothing was going to change that. I could feel myself getting closer and knew he was when he brought his hand up to his dick. I moved it and when he looked at me, I smirked. I took his hands and placed them in mine above his head.

"I wanna make you cum, don't touch."

I saw the primal need in his eyes and knew he liked that I was using him for my needs. I smirked and wet my other hand before wrapping it around my boyfriend, using my dick and my hand to make this gorgeous man under me squirm with pleasure. I felt myself reaching my own orgasm but wanted him their first. I leaned back a bit and moved so that his back was arched off the bed and moved so I hit him from a different angle, causing both of us to reach the point of abandon as our bodies took over and he reached his climax. I pumped into him, riding him while he was clenching my dick. He clenched his muscles and I couldn't take it anymore. I bit my lip to keep the screams in as my body shook as I came. I fell onto him and he reached for the blanket, pulling it over us. My head fell to his chest and his hands played with my hair as we both past out from exhaustion.

_**And the scene I'm most nervous about. Did you like it? I think I did alright. Please leave comments and let me know your thoughts! That's all for now as i have some things to do. Till next time :)B**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**MAGNUS**_

Waking up to the sound of whispers wasn't what I had quite imagined after what Alec and I had done the night before. I also knew he may freak out, but he could also surprise me. I could hear Jace and Simon arguing about the fact that apparently out blanket shifted during the night and my ass was on display for everyone to see. I just smiled and snuggled deeper into Alec, who moved just enough to let me know he was still sleeping. I turned my head and kissed his chest before sitting up and stretching, causing the blanked to barely cover the front of my body and two boys to scream, waking up my sleeping boyfriend.

I smiled at Jace and got up, not caring if he saw me buck ass naked and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door for my shower and routine. I turned on the water and sighed as I stepped in and the water cascaded down my tired body. I leaned my head back and wet my hair so I could add my shampoo. I looked down to grab it and noticed it wasn't there. I let out a sigh, knowing I'd have to embarrass my boyfriend just a bit and opened the door while not getting out since the room was so small.

"Babe, can I have my shampoo." I called out.

I didn't have to wait long and Alec came into the room, handing my the soap as well, joining me in the water. I just smirked and rubbed the shampoo in my hair.

"Oh hush, I'd much rather be here getting clean than out there listening to Jace and Simon complain about the fact we were naked." He smiled, taking the shampoo and applying it to his hair.

I leaned over and kissed his shoulder as I moved a bit for him to have the spray and lathered up the rag to wash him off. He jumped a bit when he felt me apply the soapy cloth to his body but quickly recovered. We both knew that eventually we'd have to talk about what happened as I don't think either of us meant for it to get that far, not that I was complaining about it. I was also positive Alexander wasn't either. He smiled at me and we shared kisses as we washed each other, making sure to keep it PG so that his brother and Simon wouldn't complain anymore. We turned the water off before it got too cold so that the others could use it if they needed and wrapped towels around us before opening the door.

We walked in to the girls having joined in with breakfast and sat down on the bed. Izzy sat next to Alec, who put a pair of his skinny's on before dropping his towel and handing him a bagel. He smiled and they leaned closer together, just enjoying the fact they could. I grabbed my own pair of blue skinny jeans and pulled them on dropping the towel before sitting on the other bed with Simon. I took a bagel that Alec offered around Izzy and smiled. He rolled his eyes and went back to talking to his sister. I heard a squeal and we all looked as Izzy wrapped her brother in his arms, a big ass smile on her face.

She then got up and walked the short distance to me, giving me a hug. "Thank you."

I hugged her back and smiled against her. "It wasn't really that hard. We figured out a way for it to work."

She pulled back and smiled. "Just the same, he was afraid of that."

"I know."

"What is going on?"

We all looked over at Maia and Tessa, who I knew didn't know the full extent of Alec's insecurities in the bedroom, my lovely boyfriend blushing just a tad. We all looked at Alec because it was his call.

"My brother is quite the closet exhibitionist." Izzy stated, causing me to laugh.

Jace and Simon threw the rest of their breakfast way and Alec just looked down. The girls looked from me and Alec to Jace and Simon before laughing.

"He tried that while I was sleeping on the car ride. Almost gave his very hot boyfriend a hand job."

"That's so freaking awesome."

We all turned to see Clary, who immediately blushed once she figured out she had said that out loud. I smirked at the same time Alec did.

"Awesome?" Alec asked our red headed friend.

She looked away before sitting down next to him and away from Jace. She leaned in and we couldn't hear what she said but Alec's grin got wider. I had a feeling my dear friend loved the idea of doing something with a risk of getting caught, or at least someone watching. I glanced at Izzy and Simon, who I could tell thought the same thing. Alec pulled her into a hug and whispered something back and then chuckled as he pulled away. I sighed and got up knowing I had to get started on my new, well new to the new people around me, routine before we decided what to do today.

"The red shirt, baby." I heard from my boyfriend and just nodded.

I liked when he told me what he liked. I pulled out my v-neck three quarter shirt that had a bit of a slit to show a bit of my chest. I slipped it over and then grabbed his blue tee shirt out of his bag and threw it at him. He smiled and slipped it on as I got started at the counter. I could hear them discussing what they wanted to do today when a phone went off. I looked in the mirror to see Alec looking at his phone, the prepay we had gotten him. He looked at me and I shook my head no. If his parents somehow got one of the numbers we didn't need them to be able to trace it. He nodded and put it on the table. I then watched, my liner held in the air, as he took the bible from the nightstand and proceeded to crush the phone. I cringed, we'd probably go to hell for that, before going back to my routine. Izzy came over and leaned on the counter.

"The cat eye suits you, Magnus."

"Thanks. He alright?" I asked as Alec went outside with Jace.

She smiled. "He had sex with his boyfriend last night. That's something he never thought he'd get to do because of her. He's fine, Magnus. Just scared for me mostly. Y'know our birthday is next week yea?"

I shook my head, putting some green glitter shadow over my eye above the liner. "He didn't tell me."

She shrugged. "Probably hasn't thought about it. There hasn't really been much on his mind other than what's been going on probably. We hadn't not talked over 24 hours since Jace moved in."

"Yea, I know how hard it's been on him. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. How far did he get?"

She sighed, "Further than we told Alec. We'll tell him, but after we're able to settle. Let me tell him, Magnus. Jace caught him in time, but barely and his fingers already did the damage anyway."

I could see she was close to tears and sat my gloss down, pulling her too me. This poor girl. I knew from overhearing just a tad on the train that she was purely innocent and her dad took that from her. We turned as Alec and Jace came back in and I could see it in his eyes. Jace told him. Izzy saw it too and went over to him, hoping he wouldn't blame himself. I turned back and put on my gloss before grabbing my rings. I wasn't going to wear the necklaces today or the bracelets, but I had to have my rings. I turned around as I heard the door and everyone had walked out, leaving me with Alec. I walked up to him, giving him a light kiss as I pulled him to me.

"She's fine now."

He pulled his arms around my waist tighter and I knew from his shakes he was crying. I felt the water against my neck and pulled back to cup his face. "He's an ass and he's not here. Don't let him ruin everything. You have her and Jace got to her before she was scarred more. Let's just enjoy the day. Go to an amusement park or something, have some fun."

He nodded and smiled as I rubbed the tears from his eyes. "I love you."

His eyes got wide, and I'm sure mine was just as big.

"I-I...don't….sor…"

I put my lips to his to stop his stuttering and smiled into his lips. He loved me, this wonder, delicious, magnificent man loved me. I pulled back and put my hands to his face. "I love you too, Alec."

His lips moved into the brightest smile I had ever seen on him and he pulled me back to him, our lips touching once more. I moaned as his tongue pushed his way into my mouth, dancing with mine. I felt his fingers in my belt loops, pulling me closer to him. My hands made their way to his hair, tugging it just enough for him to moan against me and push me to the bed, straddling me. His hand found the skin above my jeans and I groaned as his thumbed dipped below my waistband the same time I pushed his crotch into mine. His kissed moved down my neck as breathing became an issue and my hands gripped his hips tighter, making sure we hit the friction we needed as our bodied picked up the pace.

"Hey guys we were...Oh sorry."

The door shut before we could figure out who was there a second ago and we pulled back, keeping our eyes on each other. I pulled him back to me for a quick kiss before he reluctantly stood up. "It was Jace, he's going to be pissed. Y'know Clary was quite interested in what he did while they were sleeping." Alec stated as he took my hand, helping me fix my shirt.

I smiled and shook my head. "So Clary's a closet exhibitionist also, can't say I'm surprised. Think Jace'll be alright with that?"

Alec shrugged, "He's already in love with her, I can tell. I'm sure he'd be good with it just to see if I walk in on him. Payback is a guarantee with Jace."

I smiled and made sure I was still alright in the mirror. "Amusement park?"

He nodded and we walked out to hear Tessa telling them about exactly that. Jace was pouting and Izzy was picking on him when Clary walked over. "You boys sure now to piss him off."

I leaned over and smiled, "Sit in the back of our mini van with me and Alec. Try out some things. I am positive if your hand is on his thigh and starts making patterns till you reach his dick, he'll forgive when we tell him we told you to."

The smirk on her face when she pulled back was awesome. She just nodded and I whispered what I told Alec. He just shook his head and led us over to the vehicle so that we could have a fun day with our bunch of misfits.

_I know it's a bit short today, but I have class so I had to be quick about this one. I don't know if I want to continue though. I'm not getting any feedback on what you guys think so I just don't know if it's worth it to keep going. Please let me know your thoughts on this. :)B_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ALEC**_

We had made it to Cheyenne, thankfully Tessa was able to get four more tickets for the rest that had joined us. I sat in the back with Magnus again and smiled down at him, still sleeping as we pulled into the station. "Baby." I whispered, running my fingers down his arm.

He stirred just enough to stretched and get up, blinking those beautiful eyes at me. He leaned over and kissed my lips softly as the bus stopped. I got up and put my hoodie on even though we were sure that at this point we were in the clear. Magnus grabbed the bags and we followed the others out. Maia and Tessa went to the ticket board for us to see what they had up for four days from today. Izzy didn't wanna be on a bus for our birthdays, I didn't either, and so we were staying here for the next few days. I was really contemplating going home.

I would be 18 and so the people who think they know what's best for us couldn't hurt me. I hadn't talked to any of the others though, just Magnus. I did find out his birthday isn't for another six months, but he was fine with going home as long as I wouldn't get hurt because he knew his mother wouldn't do anything really. I knew that he knew he'd get his make up and things like that taken, but his mother was a walk in the park from my father and stepmoster. I sat on the bench next to my boyfriend and took his hand in mine, laying my head on his shoulder while we waited.

"Excuse me?"

Magnus looked up for us so I wouldn't be seen. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you Magnus Bane?"

At that I looked up and into the eyes of man I really didn't want to see. I gulped at Magnus went rigid when he realized I knew the man. I stood up and took the hoodie off, showing him just who I was.

"Mr. Lightwood, your parents are very worried about you and your siblings. It's could to see you're alright."

I felt the anger and tried not to make a scene. "Robert and Maryse can go fuck themselves, Raphael."

I saw the smirk and Jace and Izzy had now stopped behind the man in front of me. He stood about 6'1" and his tanned skin almost glistened in the sun, his black suit and sunglasses make him stand out. Raphael leaned in closer to me and smirked, "Found him, boys."

I watched as two of his cronies grabbed Jace and Izzy, throwing them down at the guys feet. I kept my stance, happy that now Magnus was up and next to me. I did see him motion with his other hand and figured that the girls and Simon were still hiding. One of the lackies picked up Izzy and turned her to face him. "Can I play with her, she's feisty?"

I felt my anger and Jace made to get up, the other guy kicking his ribs to keep him down. Raphael kept his eyes on mine. "Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood said not to harm the girl, yet. This one, though...we get to have fun with this one."

"Like hell y…."

Magnus didn't finish as he went down from someone else who was apparently behind us. I didn't turn, but saw Izzy's eyes as she recognized the person.

"Hello son."

I closed my eyes and turned to my left. Robert was standing there with someone I didn't know. Clary and Simon with them.

"Let them go, they had nothing to do with this."

He smirked and made his way to me. "Maybe the little redhead forgot to tell you about daddies business. Valentine and I have been working together for years. He helped us track you, he's great with burner phones. Your fag still has his."

I watched as he pulled Magnus up by his hair, the younger man not even giving him the satisfaction of a scream. We had gathered quite the number of people and I knew they wouldn't openly do anything. Robert leaned in. "Come home and he wont get hurt. I'll leave Isabelle alone, too."  
We kept our eyes on each other.

"Don't Alec."

I heard whispered from the man I loved and looked at him. He was telling me with his eyes to run, to get out. I shook my head and lowered my gaze. I couldn't let them hurt my family, those I cared most about. We had been stupid. I should have known he'd eventually find us.

"How did you find us?"

He chuckled, "Wasn't hard. I knew of the alias' that Jace had and we tracked it to Fort Collins. Maia Roberts had been on our radar since St. Louis since she was on the bus with you and this fairy. When you didn't get on another bus, Valentine got creative."

At this point Maia and Tessa were thrown in with the others and I sighed. I looked at them, conveying how sorry I was and Maia nodded. "We're fine."

Tessa just smiled a bit and I turned back to the man I shared DNA with. "Let Maia and Tessa go and I'll come with you. They don't know the story, none of it. They are cousins who were just traveling and we all decided we wanted new company. Magnus and I even tried to sleep with them, tried to fix ourselves."

I really hoped he believed me as I really didn't want the girls getting in trouble because of us. Robert forced Magnus to look at him and leaned in close, whispering something I couldn't hear. I saw Magnus' eyes as they found mine, filled with tears. What ever Robert was telling him wasn't good. They eventually let Maia and Tessa go and we all piled up in the cars. Robert made sure to keep and Magnus separated so I was with him and Raphael. Jace and Simon was with me and Clary, Izzy, and Magnus were with Valentine. I leaned my head out and watched as the cars took us to what I assume would be a private plane back to NYC. I really wanted my boyfriend and I wanted Robert to burn in hell. We had reached the airport and I was right, we had one plane. When they forced us on, they made sure all the couples were separated. I was up front with Izzy and Robert. Jace and Magnus were Raphael while Clary and Simon were with her dad. I leaned my head back in the seat and closed my eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you, son. All we wanted was to get the demon out of you."

I raised my head at that and glared at the man. "I am not your son and you are a cruel and abusive man. What you did was wrong. Don't you see how sadistically wrong your wife is? She's abused me and Jace since she married you and has convinced you it'll do a whole lot of good and keep me from men. All it did was make me so fucking insecure about everything. I will never hold anything but hate for you, Robert. Is that why mom left?"

"Leave, her…"

"No, tell me. What happened to our mother?"

For the first time in years, Izzy and I saw the broken man, the one that was there before Maryse entered into our lives. He looked at me and my sister and sighed.

"You mother was sick, very sick. Maryse was her nurse and tried to help her. When she became too unstable, we moved her to the psych ward in the city and because of her illness I was able to divorce her."

"She wouldn't have let you do this, dad." I heard Izzy whisper.

He kept his head down. "I caught her with another woman, Isabelle. She is very sick."

I felt the growl out of me and Robert looked at me. "Are you telling me you had my mother locked up and because she was with a woman? Who gives a flying fuck if she was bi or gay or whatever. She was your wife, our mother. Did that not mean anything?"

Robert sighed and leaned into us. "What I'm going to tell you doesn't leave us three. Jace can know when he's 18, but just us."

I didn't know if I wanted to listen, but nodded because he was finally giving answers. Robert leaned in and went to touch us, but we both flinched.

"I deserve that. I work for the CIA, your mother also. She was part of a secret ring that we didn't know about with Maryse and Jocelyn, Clary's mother. Maryse and Jocelyn don't know we know. Valentine and Raphael are part of my team and we have been undercover. When I found out your mother was a part of it, I was shocked. She died protecting you kids though. I just thought if you thought I was just this big asshole and locked her up for some stupid reason, you'd be alright with that. Maryse and Jocelyn think we work for some big wig company, it even is legit, just ran by CIA ops.

Jocelyn divorced Valentine because he got real close and figured out something was wrong. Part of their cult, if you will, is abusing children so that they submit. We had to because we were undercover. When we left, I called Valentine to try to get us out. Watching her do what she did to, Alexander, that was it for me. I couldn't pretend anymore. Magnus' mother is our superior, how do you think we knew which town to go to. Simon's parents are Maryse's superiors. I'm so fucking sorry, kids. We busted the ring after Jace and Izzy ran off with Clary and Simon to get to you. I'm sure Valentine's having the same talk with Clary. He really hated having to do that. He tried so hard not to and always had others come into do the dirty work. He never touched her himself."

He sat back and I sighed.

It was a lot to take in. My father, my mother, my whole life has been one big nothing. Nothing was what I thought, everything was so messed up. It made sense though, why Magnus' mom never hurt him like our did. He was the good one so to speak, wasn't touched. I could see Izzy break and knew it was because of what Robert did to her. She unbuckled as soon as she was able and I watched as she scooted to him and asked why he did what he did to her. He smiled and tried to explain it, that he didn't want to fully rape her and so thought the way he did it would be less traumatic for her. She smiled and bit and they looked at me.

"Go to him, son. This is what I told him at the station, he knew what his mother did. He just didn't know we were part of her team. We had been looking for the big guy all this time and Simon's family was it, they've been in this a long time. Each family has."

I nod and unbuckle my belt, going to look for Magnus. I found him looking out the window and sigh. He knew I was looking at me and smiled, patting the seat next to his. I smiled and sat down, taking his hand in mine. We didn't say anything, but we didn't need too. We sat there and just held hands, enjoying each other and the fact we didn't have to run anymore. I knew the monster and her cronies were gonna get theirs when we got back.

"Your dad says my mother is rounding them up as we speak. She can't hurt you. None of us are going to hurt. It's hard to believe huh?"

I heard whispered into my hair. I smiled and look up into my boyfriends eyes. "I have been waiting for this forever. I'm just glad that my dad really didn't resent me. He did this for me, which is weird. I get it though. CIA, that's a big thing. Undercover must have made his life hell, Magnus. Knowing we were getting hurt, I kinda feel bad for him."

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me lightly, whispering. "Me too, baby. Me too."

**_Betcha didn't see that one coming, didja? Nellie2011 was really helping me with trying to figure out where to go and this wasn't on of the paths I was thinking on, really. This popped in my head because every other MALEC I have read make Robert and Valentine the bad guys, and while they aren't exactly innocent here, I didn't want them to totally be the bad guy. Thank you to all the reader and I hope you liked how this on ended. I do have an epilogue coming up. It's short, but I think it's just enough to see what happens to the core group. Maia and Tessa never show up again. :)B_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**EPILOGUE**_

It's been four years since the big cult in New York has been behind bars. My father moved us back to NYC. The difference this time, though...Magnus came with us. Clary and her dad took in Simon and we are all getting ready to graduate NYU. The last four years have been hard, but we pulled through. I went to therapy a few years back to get control of my anger after hitting Magnus when I bottomed. I felt so fucking horrible for that, but a trigger ended up happening the first time he wrapped his lovely lips around me. We were getting married in just a few short days and he had some big Photography shoot in Europe, so we were spending our honeymoon going to all these exotic places. I myself got a degree in Literature so I could write.

Izzy decided to go into fashion, which didn't really surprise us at all. She and Simon just bought a condo together and she's working for Ralph Lauren while he's working for the New York Times. Clary and Jace have been married for two years and she's walking the stage today four months pregnant. Their wedding was adorable and Valentine gave her away. They both went into criminal justice, her a lawyer and he works for the FBI. I couldn't believe the path that looked so fucking dark, so short, with no way out, ended up with all of us so fucking happy. Jace and Clary have dubbed me and Mags as their kids godparents, promising Iz and Simon they get the next one. I get up as they call our roll and walk across the stage to receive the empty book in my hand, knowing that for the first time, I don't have to guess what my future it. I already know.

_I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys a "where they went" montage. Please continue to like this and review even if it's over. I may write another one soon. :)B_


End file.
